Some memories are better left buried
by creeperkiller
Summary: Justin has started a job at Freddy Fazbears pizza he had heard the rumors but always assumed they were false until he started living them... or was he? I don't own FNAF and i hope you enjoy this story!
1. your hired

"Ugh," I moaned as my alarm clock went off _why do I have to get up_ I thought, then I sat bolt upright and smiled "It's my job interview today!" I exclaimed as I got out of bed, got dressed and brushed my teeth. I quickly rant to my garage, got in the car and left. Today was going to be great or so I thought.

At the interview

"So Mr. Davis why did you go for the job opening here?" my boss asked

"Please, call me Justin, and with the rumors and all I figured you weren't doing well you see when I was a kid every time I had a birthday or on special occasions I would come here. I don't want children to be denied of the enjoyment I've had here" I replied

"So you've heard of the rumors, yet you still come?

"I've heard them but, that doesn't mean I believe them. I mean it all sounds like a horror game with a mixed up story you know?"

He nodded sadly, "Justin you said?"

"Yes." I responded

He pulled out a contract,"You have the job just sign here."

 **Yeah I know that this is a terrible chapter but I promise you that it will get better in a few chapters**


	2. and so it begins

**A/N this is my second chapter but the first one that matters don't forget to leave coments and this is my first story so don't hate thank you now let's get this started**

My alarm clock went of 11:25 pm _why am I getting up at 11:25? Oh yeah my job._ I got my uniform on and left for freddy's I got a text from my boss "Justin when you get there the phone will ring that will be your briefing. Oh and its prerecorded so don't try to ask it questions you'll seem really stupid and with that good night" I read aloud _I wonder what the briefing will be about._

11:55

When I got there I look at the animatronics and whispered "I'll keep you guys safe". Then I looked at the time and ran to the office. Just as I got there the phone rang I put it on speaker so I could watch for burglars while I listened, "Uh, hello? Hello, hello? Uh, hello and welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uh, I'm here to talk you through some of the things you can expect to see during your first week here and to help you get started down this new and exciting career path."

"Uh, now, I wantyou to forget anything you may have heard about the old location, you know. Uh, some people still have a somewhat negative impression of the company. Uh... that old restaurant was kind of left to rot for quite a while, but I want to reassure you, Fazbear Entertainment is committed to family fun and above all, safety. They've spent a small fortune on these new animatronics, uh, facial recognition, advanced mobility, they even let them walk around during the day. Isn't that neat? **Ahem** But most importantly, they're all tied into some kind of criminal database, so they can detect a predator a mile away. Heck, we should be paying them to guard you. Oh and we hope you don't have as much as a parking ticket or you might be in trouble" _I'm glad that paid that off…_

"Uh, now that being said, no new system's without its... kinks. Uh... you're only the second guard to work at that location. Uh, the first guy finished his week, but complained about... conditions. Uh, we switched him over to the day shift, so hey, lucky you, right? Uh mainly he expressed concern that certain characters seemed to move around at night, and even attempted to get into his office. Now, from what we know, that should be impossible. Uh, that restaurant should be the safest place on earth. So while our engineers don't really have an explanation for this, the working theory is that... the robots were never given a proper "night mode". So when it gets quiet, they think they're in the wrong room, so then they go try to find where the people are, and in this case, that's your office. So our temporary solution is this: there's a music box over by the Prize Counter, and it's rigged to be wound up remotely. So just, every once in a while, switch over to the Prize Counter video feed and wind it up for a few seconds. It doesn't seem to affect all of the animatronics, but it does affect... one of them. **Ahem** Uh, and as for the rest of them, we have an even easier solution. You see, there may be a minor glitch in the system, something about robots seeing you as an endoskeleton without his costume on, and wanting to stuff you in a suit,-" "WHAT!" I sceamed so loud Mars could hear me, "OK calm down Justin listen to the tape" "- we've given you an empty Freddy Fazbear head, problem solved!-" "I hope so" I said, "-put it on anytime, and leave it on for as long as you want. Eventually anything that wandered in, will wander back out." "good" I sighed

"Uh, something else worth mentioning is kind of the modern design of the building. You may have noticed there are no doors for you to close, heh. But hey, you have a light!-" "well that's a great substitute" I said sarcasticly "-even though your flashlight can run out of power, the building cannot. So, don't worry about the place going dark. Well, I think that's it. Uh, you should be golden. Uh, check the lights, put on the Freddy head if you need to, uh, keep the music box wound up, piece of cake. Have a good night, and I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"I hope you can talk to me tomorrow," I muttered as I wound up the music box "This is going to be a long night" I glanced at my watch "or maybe not he talked for 2 whole hours?" _turns out the rumors are true._ The rest of the night passed without much event bonnie or chica would wander off the stage then back on every once in a while. But that was it.

When the alarm went of for 6:00 i practicaly jumped in joy _im going to need a talk with my boss_

 **That's it for this chapter sorry it was kind of short the first night in the game isnt much i had to reflect that and im a uploading a few to start with so you don't have to wait so long and yes this is almost the exact same phone call as in the game i modified it a little for comic relief (what every the term is i cant remember)**


	3. a long week

When I got my stuff from my office besides the fan (ooh the fan shout out to MatPat he might even appear in this maybe if enough of you know of him) I could get that later I couldn't carry it with all my other stuff. And stormed to my boss's office. He looked up "Hey Justin how was your first night?" "Oh it was fine" I replied "except for the fact that, THE RUMORS WERE TRUE I QUIT"

He sighed and pushed the paperwork he was working on aside "look it's not quite that simple, you can't quit at least not yet the contract you signed said you had to try It for at least five before you decided if you wanted to stay, so even if the rumors were true which they aren't you couldn't quit sorry Justin"

"THAT'S A STUPID RULE I'D LIKE TO TALK TO WHOEVER CAME UP WITH THAT!"I exploded.

"You are I came up with it"

"Oh sorry mister…"

"Rodgers" he supplied "but call me Steve"

I sighed and walked off _I guess I'll have to go to the store and get supplies, what do I need? Let's see batteries maybe a better light flame thrower? No… maybe NO that is overkill._ As I went to the store I passed a portable radio and an idea popped into my head I quickly grabbed it and put it in my cart then I threw in a blow torch and lighter fluid to be safe. When I brought it to the clerk he looked at me suspiciously then shrugged and I went home to sleep to be ready for tonight

 **This is more of a filler chapter and to give you insight into why he stays**


	4. gold

As I came in I went to the prize corner and set up the radio to play the same song as the music box _there that should make it so I don't have to worry about him._ I got into the office just as the phone rang "I hope he doesn't talk as long I should I hope he talks as long?" I mumbled as I put it on speaker _**click**_ "Ah...hello, hello! Uh, see, I told you your first night wouldn't be a problem. You're a natural!"

"Uh, by now I'm sure you've noticed the older models sitting in the back room." "wait what?" I checked "oh" "Uh, those are from the previous location. We just use them for parts now. The idea at first was to repair them...uh, they even started retrofitting them with some of the newer technology, but they were just so ugly, you know? The smell...uh, so the company decided to go in a whole new direction and make them super kid-friendly. Uh, those older ones shouldn't be able to walk around, but if they do, the whole Freddy head trick should work on them too, so, whatever."

"Uh...heh...I love those old characters. Did you ever see Foxy the pirate? Oh wait, hold on...oh yeah, Foxy. Uh, hey listen, that one was always a bit twitchy, uh...I'm not sure the Freddy head trick will work on Foxy, uh. If for some reason he activates during the night and you see him standing at the far end of the hall, just flash your light at him from time to time. Those older models would always get disoriented with bright lights. It would cause a system restart, or something. Uh, come to think of it, you might want to try that on any room where something undesirable might be. It might hold them in place for a few seconds. Might be in some of the newer models too."

"One more thing - don't forget the music box. I'll be honest, I never liked that puppet thing. It was always...thinking, and it can go anywhere...I don't think a Freddy mask will fool it, so just don't forget the music box." _Glad I don't have to worry about that_

"Anyway, I'm sure it won't be a problem. Uh, have a good night, and talk to you tomorrow."

"You know it's not considered talking with me if it's one sided" I started flipping through the cameras flashing them every so often (not like that get your mind out of the gutter jeez) until I realized toy Bonnie was missing. I frantically flipped through the cameras looking for Toy bonnie when suddenly I heard a pounding from my left I put down the tablet and there he was in the vent I quickly put the Freddy head on waiting her out desperately hoping Foxy wasn't in the hall when Bonnie was gone I checked no Foxy I sighed then I looked closer there was bonnie in the hall not toy bonnie but old bonnie the sight of her made me gasp "Bonnie what did they do to you?" here face was gone along with her left arm. I would've cried at the sight if I wasn't so darn terrified.

I quickly put the mask on as a noise from the vents snapped me back to reality who could it be toy Freddy toy Bonnie or maybe toy chica. As I heard them walk away I took off my mask to see foxy in the doorway I quickly pulled out my really good flashlight and put it on the mode where it repeatedly flashes, soon he was gone and I could breathe again I checked my watch 3:15 am _I HAVE THREE HOURS LEFT COME ON?!_ "Hello" I heard "who's there" I shouted I found nothing then I heard a deep slow laughter that sent chills down my spine I slowly turned and two feet from my face was old Freddy I quickly put the mask on hoping it wasn't too late I waited to afraid to breathe. When I heard the footsteps I finally exhaled _that was close_ I decided to look into the hallway and what i saw chilled me to the bone a giant, golden, Freddy head was there just as I felt like he was about to kill me the 6:00 alarm rang I made an audible sigh of relief as I realized no matter what that alarm meant I was safe

 **hey guys this is the last one i can do for today ill get the next one out as soon as possible**


	5. the jumpscare

**A/N hey guys it's me again been a while since I've done a authors note at the beginning just to assure you the fan fiction part and not just a story about the job will be coming soon…** _ **very soon**_ **any way I'll try to make the chapters longer and this one does mention alcohol so if for some reason you are not ok with that well it's a plot point so deal with it ENJOY**

Ever since I saw that golden Freddy I've been wondering what it was _what was that I never have seen anything like that and I've been going to Freddy Fazbears since I was a kid if only I could find somebody to help me_ I smiled, "Steve" I said aloud. I quickly turned my car around so I could head to his office and talk to him

When I got there he looked up "Justin I already told you, you can't quit"

"It's not about that I said um while I was watching the animatronics I saw what looked like a golden Freddy What can you tell me about that?

"Oh you saw Fredbear that's weird I could swear we got rid of him well see if we can't get that taken care of thanks for telling me."

"You're welcome, I guess"

When I got home I collapsed onto the couch and turned on the news "- in other news Freddy Fazbear pizza may soon undergo an investigation due to an anonymous tip about the working conditions and child murder they claim they are innocent but police have to make sure and now to john for the weather" I turned it off feeling dizzy _I could lose my job wait…. I COULD LOSE MY JOB!_ I popped open a few drinks to celebrate and chugged them down but before I knew it, it was time for work

I went to the prize corner to check on the radio it seemed like it would work still _good_ I got into my office a minute early so I checked to see if I was ready when a grim thought occurred to me _what if I have an affected reaction time because of the drinks I had?_ I shook that thought away I can't be thinking about that on the job _**ring ring ring click**_ "Hello hello! See? I told you you wouldn't have any problems!"

"Did...uh... Did Foxy ever appear in the hallway? Probably not. I was just curious. Like I said, he was always my favorite. They tried to remake Foxy, ya know? Uh, they thought the first one was too scary, so they redesigned him to be more kid-friendly and put him in Kid's Cove. To keep the toddlers entertained, you know... But kids these days just can't keep their hands to themselves. The staff literally has to put Foxy back together after every shift. So eventually they stopped trying and left him as some 'take apart and put back together' attraction. Now he's just a mess of parts. I think the employees refer to him as just 'The Mangle.' Uh..."

"Oh heck no" I said "every time you mention something new it comes"

"Oh, hey, before I go, uh, I wanted to ease your mind about any rumors you might have heard lately. You know how these local stories come and go and seldom mean anything. I can personally assure you that, whatever is going on out there, and however tragic it may be, has nothing to do with our establishment. It's just all rumor and speculation... People trying to make a buck. You know... Uh, our guard during the day has reported nothing unusual. And he's on watch from opening till close."

"Okay, well anyway, hang in there and I'll talk to you tomorrow."

I looked at the cameras bonnie was already gone "Oh no"

 **POV switch character mangle**

 _Life is miserable_ I thought as slowly started butting myself back together then I saw T. Bonnie walk in I perked up "hey Bonnie, long time no see. What's up?"

"Oh nothing much the new night guard is-"he replied

"We have a new night guard!?" I interrupted "let's go meet him"

"I would but he seems obviously scared of us"

"Oh," I replied "then let's go ease his mind!"

As we were walking there we came across T. Freddy "Oh hey, trying to go meet him too?" he asked

"Yep" we responded

"Well good luck with that he's as blunt that he doesn't want us there as that renaissance fair"

"Well I want to try, see ya"

When he saw me he muttered something like what did they do to you like he genualy cared then quickly put his mask on " I see what you mean I'm gonna get on the ceiling to watch maybe he'll take the mask off when he's more comfortable"

"Makes sense" he replied "see you later"

So I perched on top of the ceiling waiting for him to take off his mask in the mean time I spotted his name tag "Justin" it read when he finally took his mask off I jumped down to say hi. He screamed and passed out _ok maybe this wants such a good idea_ "OMG are you ok?" I asked "BONNIE FREDDY FOXY EVERYONE WE HAVE A SITUATION!"

They quickly rushed in and looked at his unconscious body

 **POV Justin Davis**

As I opened my eyes I saw all the animatronics looking over me were they… worried? Their expression quickly changed to relief as they saw me awake. I however, did not feel the same way "PLEASE DON'T KILL ME" I yelled as I curled up into a ball unable to be more scared their expression turned to puzzlement

"Kill you? Why would we… Oh yeah I could see why you would think that, yeah we might attack some people like criminals but not you your clean" she said "well we wouldn't kill them unless we had to but I doubt It would ever seriously come to that"

"You have no idea how relieved that makes me" I checked my watch "Oh, it's almost six I need to go soon um can someone help me up"

Foxy gave me his hook to grab onto and pulled me up with surprising strength, "Thanks dude" I said truly grateful

"Yer welcome matie now if you would excuse us we need to get back to our places before six"

"It saddened me that you guys were in this state my old friends from when I was a kid in this state at first I was too scared to do anything about it but I think I will get you guys repaired" they seemed excited by that "see you tomorrow"


	6. pop goes the weasle

I couldn't believe the animatronics weren't trying to kill me then I came up with a question I need to ask _are there any that will try to kill me._ I figured I'll ask them tonight when I went to bed so I wouldn't be tired for my shift.

I got there at 11:55 I figured I'd go ask one of them I chose foxy because he was the closest to the door and like thousands of others he was my favorite. "Hey Foxy," I said as I walked in "I thought about how you said you wouldn't try to kill me well are there any that might?"

"Yar, there be two but don't worry lad we will protect you if they come"

"Which ones?"

"They be the puppet and Fredbear"

"Thank, and tell the old animatronics the parts will be in Monday"

"Aye aye, ye better be getting to your office ye wouldn't want to be fired would ye?

"OK tell them they can come to my office anytime as long as its ok with me except for old Chica her broken jaw creeps me out, Oh and you were my favorite when I came here as a kid" and with that I went to the office

 _ **Ring ring click**_ "Hello? Hello? Uh, hey there, night four! I told you you'd get the hang of it!

"Ok, so uh, just to update you, uh, there's been somewhat of an, uh, investigation going on. Uh, we may end up having to close for a few days... I don't know. I want to emphasize though that it's really just a precaution. Uh, Fazbear Entertainment denies any wrongdoing. These things happen sometimes. Um... It'll all get sorted out in a few days. Just keep an eye on things and I'll keep you posted."

"Uh...Anyways, hang tight. It'll all pass. Good night!"

I heard pounding in the vents for the first time this didn't make my heart pound I checked to see who it was it was mangle "oh hi mangle" I said "how's it going"

"I'm fine hey is that radio in the prize corner supposed to be making sound cause it's not" she responded

My eyes widened I checked the prize counter the box was open "get the others he's out"

"Who's out?"

I looked at her "the puppet"

"GUYS!" she shouted "HURRY COME HERE THE PUPPETS OUT!"

Within a second they were all around me forming a protective circle "I put a radio there so I wouldn't have to worry about winding it up I guess somebody tampered with it I trust you guys the employees know better and mangle you would be closest to it did you see any kids mess with it?"

She shook her head "no"

"That leaves one suspect, Fred bear"

"That makes this a possible code gold" toy bonnie said

"What does that mean" I asked

"It means" she replied "you're dead"

"maybe not" I said as I pulled out a ShKAS "he comes in here he gets pump full of lead"(don't judge him he's a security guard he has a gun it just so happens he freddy fazbears allows fully automatics)

Some of them looked "ARENT FULLY AUTOS ILLEGAL HOW DID YOU GET THAT"

"first of all I have connections second of all its on safety its more intimidation cause i dont want to be arrested" I replied "look" I pulled the trigger to prove my point it went off illuminating (and shredding) the hallway enough to see Fred bear and the puppet running away in fear, "or I could be wrong"

"Yeah you are" a few of them said

"They probably aren't going to come back after that are they?"

"Nope, nope they aren't" Freddy said "at least I wouldn't"

"You aren't going to tell the police about this are you? Cause I got this gun completely legit check the paperwork"

"Well that kind of is our job the toys responded and you did just shoot up this pizzeria"

"It was self-defense I can't be arrested for that and nobody could be hurt there is literally nobody else here besides you guys and you can be repaired a lot more easily than I could"

"Well the night will be over soon so get to your places."

A few minutes later the alarm went off "bye guys" I said as I left

 **Thanks for reading guys PM me or leave a review I need feedback this is a more humorous chapter should a continue doing chapters like this or should I do something else keep it appropriate.**


	7. I will put you back together

**Ok guys I doing a little bit of a time skip cause I don't want to wait for an idea I had so its Sunday the pizzeria is closed perfect day for repairs… and upgrades of course I made it so you missed nothing important with that being said leave a review um PM me and don't touch Freddy XD ENJOY**

I was in my house just chilling when my doorbell rang I went to get it, it was a delivery "wow this is early," I said "but it is a good time perfect time actually"

"OK just sign here," he said as he pointed to a signature line "what do you need these for anyways building your own Freddy?"

"Um no I actually work at Freddy's," I stated "thanks bye"

Then I thought came to mind _they have a secondary function to protect kids and whatnot why not make them more effective? I could get hydraulics at an auto body shop to make them stronger maybe even some light weaponry like a Taser probably just non-lethals._ I went to my car to go _wait can't forget my weapons license_ (do those exist? Well they do in this story) I got it got in my car and left to get the stuff

When I was done I started to head for the pizzeria completely forgetting about their criminal response in my excitement to see their reactions

 **POV toy Freddy**

I was talking with the others when we heard she door open "I thinks somebody's breaking in" I whispered "Mangle, get ready to call the police we don't understand the situation so don't call yet I'll go check it out toy Bonnie, Foxy you're with me OK move out."

As we started heading to the door I whispered "get ready he could be armed" they nodded "on the count of three get ready to turn the corner"

"1"

"2"

"3"

Just as we ran around the corner he was there too so he smashed his face his face square into Foxy's partially exposed endoskeleton and he fell on the floor covering his face yelling "AHH MY NOSE I THINK ITS BROKEN!"

"Justin?" we said simultaneously

"Are you OK? What are you doing here?" I asked

"yeah I'm ok, I was coming here to put you guys back together" he replied "but right now I'm laying on the ground cradling my broken nose do any of the animatronics know how to atop this from swelling?"

"Yes in fact toy Chica was programed to know first aid in case of a" I hesitated " _accident"_

"Ok, then when she's done I'll do what I came to do"

 **Back to Justin's POV**

"Yep, that's broken alright" toy Chica began "good news its fixable bad news I'll have to set it"

"What does thaaAAAAAAAT-" I began to ask before she grabbed my nose and yanked it upwards "GOSH, that hurt! Well now it's time to repair you guys who's first? How about Mangle"

The others sighed "look I said if anybody else is as bad of as mangle you are free to go first," I said "anybody? No? Didn't think so. Oh has anybody seen his shell?"

"Yes" mangle replied "and you do NOT want to know where they put it I'll get it" I could have sworn he said "kids" with partial disdain as she

"Should I ask" I mouthed to toy Freddy, he started shaking your head violently. As soon as Mangle came into the parts and service room with her (hopefully washed) shell I said "ok mangle lay down on this table I'm going to have to deactivate you for this, are you ok with that?" she nodded "ok let's get this over with" I continued

As I installed a Taser in her and did the finishing touches I turned her on "what do you think?" I asked she moved her fingers, "Oh first thing you probably noticed I made you a little stronger so you could defend the kids better if push comes to shove"

"How much stronger?" she asked

"Well, it's better to show you," I handed her a metal box "squeeze this as hard as you can" she began sure enough shortly later it was completely crushed

I did the same thing to the rest of the animatronics "Ok" I said to them I didn't just make you stronger I gave you built in AEDs so you can save someone's live even better and I gave you something else some weaponry don't worry its non-lethal protocols 1a is painful and will incapacitate criminals you should test them but please NOT ON ME to aim 1a aim the fingers on your left hand at the attacker

"But how will we know if they work why couldn't feel it" mangle said mischievously

"And to that I say 'I regret my decisions'" they all grinned"

As they aimed their hands at me I in that realized something "WAIT," they stopped "if you do this all at once it will kill me"

"Good to know" Bonnie said

Foxy took aim, and fired I was on the ground convulsing with the electricity pumping through my body when foxy stopped and I got up I was hit again by another one then again until they all tried it. "Well" I said "at least they work" and with that I promptly passed out.

 **Thanks guys for getting me to get back into this especially blazing groudon for giving me the motivation and telling me people were out there to help me (not bad for one person eh?) and please send fanart i need it my current cover pic i literaly just found on the internet and half of it is cut off**


	8. the bite

When I woke up I was in the security office it was 6:00pm _wow I was out for a long time maybe I shouldn't have given them Tasers well I don't have a shift today so I'm going to go home._ I couldn't sleep because I was passed out for like 10 hours "What to do? What to do? I know!" I pulled out my phone and started playing flappy bird (I should stop pushing my luck with copyright I don't own flappy bird just using it for my story) I finally got tired and went to sleep.

 **Mangles point of view**

The day was starting and kids started piling in _of course just after I'm repaired I get to be taken apart again I swear I have the worst luck in the world_ I sighed and popped my chest open the kids seemed impressed by that _at least Justin's upgrade made it a little better._ The kids dove right in and started ripping me apart.

A kid seemed to find something he was interested in he stared messing with it after a little bit I realized exactly what it was and I looked forward to see a kid messing around in his mouth _no, no, no. NO! NO! This can't be happening not again._

 _ **CRUNCH!**_

 **Justin's point of view**

The next day I went to get something before I went to work more ammo for my gun in case Fredbear or the Puppet decide to show their faces.

A few hours later I headed to work 11:55pm _ok get ready for the call._ _ **Ring. Ring. Ring. Click.**_ "Uh hello, hello hello so just to let you know we have some news let me get you up to date uh, Mr. Afton will be coming in to give the animatronics a software update within the next few weeks you need to treat him well if you come across him since he is the co-founder of this restaurant chain another thing this involves you a little bit more um Mangle is either going to be scrapped and sold for parts, sold or kept in the parts and service room though the last one is unlikely,"

My eyes widened "um what happened is," he continued "some kids were messing around with Mangle taking her apart as they usually do um one kid found the motion chip controlling the motion of the animatronic. He started messing around with it um when he was messing around with it he accidently triggered Mangle's jaw to snap shut on a poor kid's arm taking it clean off was sent to the hospital… but hey at least it wasn't the frontal lobe like in '87. Uh the management decided to get rid of Mangle because they didn't want anything like that to happen again."

"With that being said if you wish to purchase her for whatever reason talk to management good night talk to you tomorrow."

When he said that I knew I had to go comfort Mangle. I found her in kid's cove. Kid's cove was about the size of a small bedroom with a black and white checkered floor with a checkered stripe running around the wall there were several tables, presents on the floor and some posters. Her snout was buried into her paws seeming really depressed murmuring "It's all my fault" over and over again.

I walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder (she put herself back together) and said sympathetically "its ok you didn't mean to do it, it's not your fault"

"YES IT IS" she whirred around and snapped at me "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT WAS LIKE IT WAS LIKE TIME SLOWED DOWN but… I wasn't fast enough to stop it. I BIT OFF A KIDS ARM!"

"Mangle listen to me you couldn't have been fast enough it's impossible I'm sure the family doesn't blame you plus he isn't dead that's plenty to be happy about!"

"That may be true but they will still scrap me"

"Not if I buy you first"

"Y-you would do that for me?" she sniffled I nodded "Thank you!" she exclaimed and buried her snout in my shoulder.

"You're welcome" I said while patting her back "One last thing. Do you know who Afton is?"

"Sure he created me"

"And murdered me" we span around to see the Puppet sitting on a present looking calm.

 **That's it for this one shout out to anyone who knows who William Afton is in case you don't know he's purple guy dun dun DUN anyways leave a review it really helps and send fan art to my email on my homepage see you next time**


	9. chapter 9

**This is a continuation of the last chapter I made them separate for dramatic effect. Anyways like always ENJOY!**

I quickly whipped out my gun and pointed it at the Puppet _crap while I was comforting Mangle I forgot to wind up the music box_ "You won't be needing that" he said "if I was going to kill you you would already be dead, I just wanted to warn you if Afton is coming he kids are in serious danger"

"What do you mean?" Mangle asked

"William Afton is a serial killer who mainly goes for kids he lures hem in to a back room with a yellow springlock Bonnie suit and kills them" he clarified "Last time he killed five I brought them back to life-"

"Ok now I know you are lying you can't just bring somebody back to life!"

"Oh really? Why don't you ask them" he gestured to the side to the original animatronics they looked guilty.

"Please done be mad at us" Chica said

"I'm not mad but why didn't you tell me before?"

"It was never a good time. I mean seriously when is it a good time to tell somebody that you are haunted by a dead kid's soul?"

"You have a point" I responded "but Puppet how am I going to stop him from killing the kids? I can't touch him he's my boss I need more evidence otherwise I can't touch him"

"Don't mess with him just _save them_ " the Puppet replied

As I was processing that the alarm rang _6:00 time to go_ I told myself but I couldn't get myself to go. When I finally got up to go home my head was spinning I had so many questions and thoughts zipping through my mind _my boss is a serial killer? How did the police not find out about this stuff? I know better than anyone there are cameras_ _everywhere. snap out of it when he comes just dont let him take the kids anywhere its time to go home._ it mast have been at least 5 minutes since i got in my cari started the ignition and started driving home.

As I was driving home I got a phone call it was from Steve I picked it up "Hello" I said

"Hey Justin you heard about Mangle bring scrapped right?"

"Yeah"

"It's a shame a lot of people really liked her I hope we can find a buyer it would break my heart to see her scrapped."

"yeah me too that's why I'm planning on buying her I don't have the money right now so just take it out of my paycheck."

"Ok but it will take a while to pay off well if I hadn't given you a raise it would take even longer."

"Really thanks for the raise"

"Don't be too happy you won't get any for a while since you bought Mangle"

"Oh ok well got to go" I said as I pulled in to my drive way."The Puppet says my boss is a child murderer and that the animatronics are possessed by his victims," I sighed next thing I know Fredbear will be in my living room" I said as i opened the door.

my living room was Fredbear free. _I need a nap_. i went in tomy bed room opened the door "AH," i yelled "WHAT THE H*** ARE YOU DOING IN HERE FREDBEAR!" (what this is supossed to be kid frendly and what the heck doesn't have the same ring to it so i censored it you're welcome :D)

"nice house" he replied.

"thanks, BUT HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE!?" I yelled in response "NOW GET OUT THIS IS MY HOUSE IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE A PLACE WHERE I CAN GET A BREAK FROM MY JOB!"

"fine" he said as he disappeared _that's probably how he got in_

 **hey guys thats it for this chapter thanks for the support i originally had it involve fazbear fright but some people said it took place 30 years later (im talking about you blazing groudon) and to keep it consistent. send fan art if you enjoyed see you next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry this is so late anyways this doesn't really have anything to do with the plot well… a little ENJOY! OH and credit to Scott Cawthon I used some more stuff besides the idea location and characters in this and rick Astley (you'll see)**

 **IMPORTANT: Ok um Justin's nightmare might not be the most pleasant thing in the world and by that I mean describing spring trap in great detail so if you are sensitive to gore skip till you next see underlined bold it's later on in the dream if you wish to keep reading until then I will have a warning in parentheses**

I found myself sitting in a security office with Freddy Fazbear pizza pictures on the walls around me and outside my office. It seemed familiar but yet… unsettling. I found myself thinking _he will come back… he always does._ Something flashed into my sight, a ripped animatronic, that looked like it was once a bright yellow but now it looked olive, as it raggedly said "I'm still here"

The image disappeared as suddenly as it came. As I looked to the left I saw a box full of animatronic parts now sweating and panting I felt a hand on my shoulder "We have a place for him" someone said reassuringly as I looked to see who it was no one was there.

I saw another scene a deteriorated golden bunny was sitting on the ground convulsing I couldn't get a clear look before the image disappeared to be replaced with the office (here it goes) but, I was not alone in the room with me was a 7 foot tall golden rabbit there were hundreds of holes in the suit each one showing ruined pinkish flesh ripped to shreds where there weren't guts or flesh there were metallic components evidently forced into the poor souls flesh that was in there blood all over. A terrible thought occurred to me _he's still alive._ Then it all went black

 **The gruesome part is over but the dream is still going**

I hoped it was over but no such luck I was in a child's bedroom and I heard pounding coming towards me a scene flashed into existence I was being lifted up towards Fredbear's mouth I struggled but they hoisted my head into his mouth then I went white with a long beep like a flat line and I was back in the room with a black, semitransparent Fredbear with a gold hat and bowtie, with spikes all over him then all I saw after that was his face.

 **Back to reality**

I woke up with a start breathing heavily my breathing started to gradually slow as I told myself that it was just a dream _more like a nightmare._ I looked at the time 11:00PM "well it will be time to be there soon anyways" I said to myself sleepily "could get ready"

 **Toy Bonnie's POV**

"Ok guys we have a surprise for him when he comes in here so guys be ready and it would be awesome if we could get this recorded," I said "his is going to be fun!"

 **Justin's POV**

 _Maybe after work I can just bring Mangle here._ I thought as I got my uniform on and got in my car. I started the car and headed on my way.

When I got there they must have heard me walk in because they started playing a familiar tune and Toy Freddy started singing "Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down..."

"I did NOT just get rick rolled" I said as I pulled out my Taser and tazed myself out of consciousness.

 **1:00 am**

When I woke up I was in my office _they must have carried me here._ "Overreact much?" I turned to see Mangle standing next to me "I mean we just did a small prank and you tazed yourself. Who does that?"

"Sorry," I replied then it hit me "the Puppet"

"calm down while you were out I kept the music box wound up oh and you got a message on the phone he said that Mr. Afton will be coming this week. OH, and you have authorization to take me home tonight" she told me "oh and if you ever want to listen to it here" she went to the phone and took out a cassette tape

"Should we tell the others the good news?"

"That's a good idea and this is a good place to have a party about it lets go" she replied as we walked down the halls.

We found them all in the dining area "hey guys," I said as we walked in "what's up?"

"Oh you're awake" Bonnie said "why did you Taze yourself? It was just a prank Bro."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah Mangle already talked to me about this" I interrupted "speaking about Mangle you know that she was being scrapped right?" I could feel the atmosphere of the room darken

"Tread carefully ye be walkin' on thin ice wherever ye be goin' with this she be like a sister t' me and because of some kid she will be scrapped" Foxy snarled

"Woah calm down Foxy"

"Ye have the nerve t' mention me little sisters inevitable demise then SAY 'CALM DOWN'!?" he yelled as I took an involuntary step back "YE SHOULD BE SCAREED I WOULD RIP YE APART NOW IF IT WOULD'NT GET US ALL SCRAPPED!"

"FOXY," I shouted in return "I came here to tell you she won't be I bought her out of my own wallet so she wouldn't be scrapped in fact I didn't have enough so I'm working for free! That's how much I love you guys #notinagayway" as I said this a crimson streak ran up and put me in a bear hug.

"thank ye I'm sorry 'tis just who would not flip out at somebody tellin' ye yer little sister were bein' goin' t' visit Davey Jones' Locker, by Davy Jones' locker. Given it be a little touchier with us since we were taken from our family,"

"Too… tight" I managed to gasp out just as I heard something crack _that can't be good_.

"Oh sorry I didn't mean t' crush ye half t' death"

"It's fine and since when do you hug people?"

"Be tellin' anybody ye'll be goin' t' visit Davey Jones' Locker"

"Got it what happens in the pizzeria stays in the pizzeria."

"That was intense" Chica said Foxy and I turned to see everyone staring.

"Yes, yes it was," I said "now, let's party"

"Hey!" toy Chica protested "That's my line!"

"Then say it"

She smiled "LET'S PARTY"

 **This is one of my longest chapters wow I'm going to split the night in two because I didn't really do a lot of introducing the animatronics personality what is a better place to do it than a party? Anyways as always leave a review and/or make fan art because the one I got was off the internet so it's not extremely fitting to the situation.**


	11. he's here

**A/N this chapter for the most part is a filler but it has a very dramatic ending so stay tuned and I think I'll upload on Saturdays and Wednesdays maybe more often ENJOY!**

"Ok," Said Freddy "I'll be your DJ tonight and since tonight is no ordinary party I thought I would do something different no Toreador… now who likes dubstep?" he turned on "bullseye" (yes that's a real song and I really like it check it out if you want I would also recommend you look up almost nearly dead but not quite dubstep) I could feel the sound pulsing through the pizzeria

I walked up to Chica and plopped down "I realized I never really bothered to get to really know you guys so now's as good a time as any right?"

"I guess so" she replied "um so where are you from?"

"Oh for most of my life I lived in Michigan but I was born in New York" I said in a mock new York accent she giggled "I'm guessing you lived here your entire life so what do you like to do?"

"I like to cook," (yeah, yeah, yeah I can hear it now "real original it's not like 100 other fanfictions have already made her like to cook") I smelt something burning Chica noticed and sprinted off towards the kitchen (I give up for now I'll try to make this longer probably won't happen as you can see I'm really bad at introducing characters that already exist but you don't know a lot about)

After the party I asked them all to come to the stage to tell them something "along with the good news as usual there is some bad news" I told them "someone is coming within this week, William Afton"

Just then we heard a new voice "did somebody say my name?" I turned to reveal a tall man probably in his 30's

"Who the heck are you?" I said tightly grasping my Taser

"Oh sorry I haven't introduced myself, the name's Afton, William Afton."

 **The story can go two ways from here I need your feedback should I split it into two stories with slightly different plot or keep it one story if so one where it has potential to go to sister location and is more accurate according to MatPat's theory about the franchise but it will have a lot of deep investigation let me know what you guys think I don't know how to set up a poll so just tell me in reviews and please send fan art I'm begging you my email is an my profile.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Brand new chapter hype yeah it's nothing impressive why am I hyped? I HAVE NO IDEA!** **ENJOY**!

"What are you doing here so early?" I asked Afton

"oh I just need to give them a software update before we open today, it shouldn't take long I already have the new A.I. chips" he replied as he spread out eight chips in his fingers "no need to upgrade Mangle immediately since she's going home with you if you need her software updated give me a call, and take the rest of the night off I'll watch while they update"

"Ok," I said reluctantly what can he do he's just updating them it's not like he can just dismantle them and not have the other owner act against him.

 **POV William Afton**

He bought it. Even if he did know what I did he could not guess what I was about to do. If he knew he would want to save them guess what Justin? You can't. I took out their old A.I. chip and put the new one in. if only they knew that bug fixes weren't all that was on there. THEY. ARE. MINE.

 **Freddy's mainframe (same for others)**

 _New chip detected…_

 _Downloading changes…_

 _10%_

 _20%_

 _35%_

 _50%_

 _75%_

 _99%_

 _Complete…_

 _Criminal database update detected…_

Adding criminal: Justin C. Davis, lethal force authorized

 **POV Justin Davis**

"So Mangle this is my home nothing too impressive," I said, my house has two stories my bed room being on the second with a guest bedroom that I guessed would be for Mangle, the kitchen on the first along with the living room, the computer, and a bathroom "still better than a scrap heap huh?" she winced

"Too soon?" I asked she nodded "sorry,"

"It's fine the wounds need to heal eventually it's also I'll miss the gang"

"Is that it? I might be able to set up a video chat or a live feed to the pizzeria"

"That sounds great thanks"

"No prob"

 **Thanks guys for the support 800 views wow that's pretty impressive as usual please send fan art, in fact, I'll give you my email right here instead of making you have to click ONE LINK to get to it here you go evaneezer2003 gmail want to know my password? Too bad.**


	13. the mistake

**Hey, guys, this is the earliest I've uploaded… I think and this chapter… I've been looking forward to for a VERY long time I hope you enjoy and yes my chapters are getting shorter that is because I'm getting less and less time to do them not because I'm losing interest far from it I should have more time with this chapter seeing as I just got out for Thanksgiving break now with that being said ENJOY**

 **Foxy's POV**

"I can't believe that criminal tricked us fer all this time into thinkin' he be innocent!" I shouted, "We must save Mangle!"

"How?" toy Chica asked "it's not like we can go and steal her from him"

"It be simple we keel-haul that scurvey dog" she looked back at me curiously, "we kill him" I clarified

 **Justin's POV**

 **11:10**

 _I wonder how Mangle is doing with this new home and all. Oh yeah! I need to set her up a video chat!_ I grabbed my laptop and ran over to Mangle "hey Mangle I've been thinking," I started as I started setting up a call "It's not really appropriate to call you Mangle anymore did you go by a different name at one point?"

"Oh yeah I used to go by Funtime Foxy"she replied "but ifyouwant you can call me F.F." (from now on I will refer to her by that)

"Good to know," I said as I gave her the laptop "anyway I got to go to work here's a video chat"

 **F.F.'s POV**

As I took it it rang for a few seconds and then Foxy picked up "oh mangle thank goodness ye be ok! is Justin gone?"

"of couse im ok and yeah he's gone" I replied, "why? BTW I go by Funtime Foxy now or F.F. for short"

"ok, he be a criminal he lied t' us"

"really? he's not a criminal according to mine"

"it must have been in the software update"

"I could kill him right now if he didn't leave!"

"don't worry we'll take care o' that scurvey dog"

"thank you, Foxy" I replied unaware that this was part of William's plan

 **Justin's POV**

I got there at 11:50 when I whent inside it was much more quiet than usual I shrugged it off thinking it was no big deal when I got into my office I waited a good minute before my phone rang "uh hello hello hello the company has finaly settled a lawsuit that happened back in '87 so that means more money to give employees spend on decorations whatever, just wanted to let youknow as it does effect you"

"Uh, just as a side note, though, try to avoid eye contact with any of the animatronics tonight if you can. Someone may have tampered with their facial recognition systems" _Afton_ "- we're not sure. But the characters have been acting very unusual, almost aggressive towards the staff. They interact with the kids just fine, but when they encounter an adult, they just...stare as if looking for something."

"Uh...Anyways, hang tight. It'll all pass. Good night!"

"ok so I might actually be in trouble tonight" I commented weakly

As I shined my light down the hallway I saw Foxy "hey Foxy" I called out to him before I remembered that they may have been tampered with

Before I knew what was going on I was pinned down to the ground by toy Bonnie and toy Chica, with Foxy pacing in front of me shaking his head "ye should not have come here" he teased "after all i like t' play with my food"

I saw my flash light by my foot I reached for it. _Come on this is my only chance._ Apparently foxy noticed it too because he kicked it away "We can't be havin' ye escape now can we?" he teased

"look you're making a big mistake," I said desperately "if you do this then don't worry I forgive you"

Foxy saggered and grabbed his head for a moment then he exploded "how did ye be knowin' about that ye criminal?" he demanded then punched and kicked me in the face with bonebreaking force and finaly put his hook to my throat

"you should not have said that," toy Bonnie said "you just lost any last thread of hope about surviving this"

I ignored him "criminal?" I moaned, "what did I do?"

"ye did… ye did…" Foxy said obviously searching his system "…nothin'? Oh no, let go of him," the toys were obviously confused but did so anyways

"somebody tampered with us" Foxy explained "and I think I be knowin' just who"

They started to leave but I stopped them "can you please tell the others so they don't try to kill me too?" I asked before I promptly passed out.

I woke up to the bell signifying the end of my shift I winced as I sat up to go home as I was walking to the door Steve came in "oh my gosh what happened to you?"

"lets just say there is a fox that used to not like me"

 **F.F.'s POV**

I heard the car pull up _they must have not been able to take care of him, I wont make the same mistake_ as soon as he opened the door I launched myself at him as he yelled: "not again!"

 **Hey, guys, that's it for this chapter its longet than some of my other ones and PREQUEL CONFIRMED so yeah I will upload my next one Saturday as usuall send fan art if you have any bye bye**


	14. a new friend

**Yeah sorry this is late guys I was out of town and then I lost my progress on this so I have to redo it from memory which isn't that good and it was a good chapter too :( and thank you for 1000 views thats incredible well in this chapter there might be somebody you recognize… a certain self-proclaimed king ENJOY**

 **Justin's POV**

"F.F. listen to me" I began

"Don't call me that" she spat "only my _friends_ get to call me that"

"I AM your friend"

"Oh really? What kind of friend lies about being a criminal?" she growled "I'll tell you no friends"

"I am your friend that's why I'm sorry I have to do this"

"Wha-" she began before I shut her off

"It was for both of our safety" I whispered to nobody in particular since she can't hear me "I really am sorry"

 **Williams POV**

 _He's dead, that takes care of that problem. Nobody would want to work here with that story leaving me free to do as I wish without people intervening._ I took last night's security footage and acted like I didn't know what would happen. _I wonder who will come to kill him_

As it started he looked into the hallway to see foxy and waved only to be tackled by toy Bonnie and Chica then Foxy casually walked in and said something that scared Justin. I pretended to go wide eyed with shock just in case somebody was watching. Justin noticed his flash light by his foot and reached for it but Foxy got there first and kicked it away. The night guard said something desperately that seemed to effect foxy but seconds later foxy came down on him lake a ton of bricks.

When he was done using the night guard as a punching bag he put his claw to his throat then Justin said one last thing that puzzled foxy I was able to read his lips "criminal?" he said "what did I do" then it dawned on me _I forgot to add a crime, but it shouldn't matter a brief moment of confusion then he'll carry out his programing_ but foxy just backed away and called the others off and left _how did he override his programming? Wait I stuffed a kid into him is it possible that he is possessed and that's why? I know it's possible I've done it but he doesn't have the right technology in him unless someone else helped… no will snap out of it they probably just got more of an ai upgrade than you thought you gave to them, but still I'll have to sort this out later though_

When I got home I turned the TV to "The Immortal and the Restless" "Cara the baby isn't mine!"

 **F.F.'s POV**

 _Powering on…_

 _System check…_

 _All systems functional …_

 _Activating…_

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was I was strapped down on a chair sitting across from me was Justin "see?" I growled "what kind of friend does this?"

"A friend that is worried for his safety and yours"

"Touché," I admitted "but what about my safety?"

"If you kill me they get you back and who would keep them from scrapping you?" he explained "nobody. The others know that they were tampered with now I'll call them so that they can confirm" he took out his laptop and set up a call

"Wouldn't that disturb them while they are entertaining kids?"

"It's a lot later than you think it's about 11:00 pm you're pretty heavy being made of metal"

Freddy popped up on the screen took one look at me strapped down and said "you tried to kill him didn't you"

"Yeah…" I responded and told him what Justin told me

"Yep that's right" he confirmed "so please refrain from killing him in the future"

"I'll do my best" I said with a smile relieved that Justin wasn't a criminal

"Oh," Freddy said "Justin it turns out you'll be having a partner tonight I checked his background he's a YouTuber his name is Mark Edward Fischbach he's clean except for some weird things he's said" (look up that name and you will know what's in store)

"Let's give him a little scare" Justin said

 **Mark's POV**

As I walked in I ran into the other guard… literally "whoa watch out there you need a sharp eye sometimes… especially around here"

"Wait what is that supposed to mean?" I yelled after him but he just kept walking to the office

"So what are we supposed to do tonight" I asked him

"Oh watch the cameras and the animatronics" just then a phone rang

"hello hello hello hey there so I heard you have a partner so I'll give him a quick run through on the instructions… bla bla bla we are not responsible for death of a person" _DEATH!_ "The animatronics may see you as an endo skeleton instead of a human and try to forcefully stuff you in a Freddy Faber suit use the mask it will keep most of them away but foxy who you need to flash repediatly-"

"But I don't want to flash them that stuff is private" I complained "and did he say DEATH"

"Come on dude get your mind out of the gutter with our flashlights" the other night guard said

"-goodnight"

"So whats you name" I asked him

"My name is Justin whats yours" he asked

"My name is mark but on the internet I'm known as markiplier"

 **That's it for this one the real night will start next time I wanted to include the king of five nights at Freddy's since this is a fnaf fanfic I know that YouTube wasn't in that time period but I don't care**


	15. stuffed suit

**Yeah this is the chapter that got this changed to Teen because Markiplier I might have to increase it but I hope not I'm sorry guys its just some language from Mark anyway as always review send fan art follow and/or favorite it means a lot to authors when you do that at least from what I gather without further ado ENJOY!**

 **Still marks POV**

"M-Markiplier?" Justin asked wide-eyed

"What did you not recognize me?" I asked

"Well you are wearing a uniform with a hat that is covering your dyed hair and other features"

"Well, that is a good point" I admitted as I pulled out my GoPro

"Wait, you're going to record this!" I asked even more surprised

"Sure, why not… get ready" he said as he turned it on "Hello everybody! My name is Markiplier and welcome to my new night-time job with my new co-worker Justin, and apparently it was a very poor decision to work here right?"

"Yes, very but we should get working as not to get stuffed in a suit and die in the process"

"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!"

"Not the time" he said as I looked at the cameras "toy Bonnie's missing"

"WE'RE SO BONED!"

"Why do you say that?" he asked while checking the cameras

"I found toy Bonnie" I said "He's in the doorway" he was leaning halfway in the room with his eyes black with a tiny white point in the middle

"Get rid of him I'm winding the music box"

"Ok…GO AWAY! NOBODY LIKES YOU!" I yelled "HE'S STILL THERE!"

"SHINE YOUR LIGHT AT HIM" I did as he said and soon enough he was gone but just as I said that toy Chica jumped out of the vents and grabbed Justin

"AHHHH FUUUU-! Oohh ahhh blaah" I screamed "I didn't even see Chica coming. Grr AND THAT'S NOT A JOKE FOR THE INTERNET TO ENJOY!" (I honestly just put this whole Markiplier thing in here so I could do that and some other things) I began to chase Chica to stop her from stuffing him into a suit

 _Come on I need to save him_ I fell silent completely forgetting about the recording I saw her run back stage I followed in pursuit I ran in just in time to see them shove him in a suit blood started to ooze out and eyes popped out of the sockets "NOOOOO!" I bellowed, they looked at me I whipped out my gun and pointed it at them "you bastards" I got ready to pull the trigger.

The suit jumped up and yelled "WAIT, STOP!" in utter surprise I shot him, right in the chest.

 **How's that for a cliff hanger and a chapter and what I said earlier was kind of true about it being for the funny fnaf quotes but it's also because he's the KING of Five Nights at Freddy's, yeah I know this is short but the action when I put mark in I originally meant to put him in as a small reference like, the news saying "at Freddy Fazbear's a man was arrested and admitted to a mental hospital because he was yelling 'I am the KING of Five Nights at Freddy's'"**


	16. revenge

**I couldn't wait till Saturday and I'm out of town again so I'm uploading today yay ENJOY**

 **Still mark**

I dropped my gun and looked at my hands "did I just"

"Yar" Foxy growled "and ye will be paying for that"

"W-what do you mean" I asked fearfully as he pulled out a suit

"That one be hollowed out," he said pointing at the one with Justin in it "but this one… not so much" he grabbed me

"NO!" I screamed "NOOOOOOOO!"

"FOXY!" Freddy hollered "STOP!" foxy ignored his and proceeded to shove me in

 **Foxy's POV**

" _ **AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_ " I heard mark yell as his bones broke and his flesh ripped

 _Good he should be suffering after what he did_ I finished stuffing his limbs in _now for the head_ I was aware of Freddy running to try to stop me but I did it anyways " _ **NOOOOOOO-**_ " mark yelled then silence as the suit went limp _he's dead… oh gosh what have I done?_

I fell to my knee's "FOXY WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? JUSTIN IS STILL ALIVE WE MIGHT BE ABLE TO GET HIM HELP YOU JUST MURDERED HIM FOR NO REASON!" Freddy roared "GO CALL 911!"

 **In a nearby Ambulance**

" _We've got a gunshot wound at Freddy Fazbear's pizza"_

"We're two blocks away heading there now"


	17. mind games

**Seriously guys 1500 views what did I do to deserve this? I just made this for fun (and my undeniable obsession with FNAF) ENJOY**

 **Justin's POV**

 _ **4 days the incident**_

 _Am I still alive? I must be because I can think and feel well… except below my chest._ I pushed myself up with my arms just asthe doctor walked in with a clipboard "Oh, you're awake" he said before scribbling on his clipboard "so how are you feeling"

"Like crap" I replied "last thing I remember was my coworker pulling out his gun and accidently shooting me then I fell down hard"

He nodded "I have good news and bad news" he began "good news the bullet missed your vital organs"

I breathed an audible sigh of relief "so there is no permanent damage and I should be out soon?"

"Not exactly I haven't gotten to the bad news yet," he stated "while your vital organs were missed something very important was hit, your spinal cord."

My head swam "so you're telling me that-"

"You are half paralyzed a security guard isn't a good job for you anymore you either need to get a new job or get expensive physical therapy and surgery"

"Can I make a phone call?"

"Sure the phone is over there"

 **Williams POV**

As I poured over the security footage I noticed something backstage. I saw the new guy shoot Justin and then foxy seemed to get mad and stuff him in a suit _well… that simplifies things._ I tuned into the news channel to see if there would be any coverage on this "doctors are amazed to find out that 26 year old Justin Davis has survived a nearly point blank shot from a Glock 19, unfortunately he had a spin-"

I shut it up by throwing a chair into the TV _this kid is going to die._

 **Steve's POV**

 _When am I going to get another call about the night guard position?_ _ **Ring ring ring**_ I blinked _that was coincidental "_ hello Freddy Fazbear pizza how can I help you?"

"Hey Steve it's me Justin um, I want to keep my job but the gunshot hit me in the spinal cord s-"

"IT HIT YOU WHERE!"

"I think you heard me right my spine I'm half paralyzed so I can't be the night guard anymore because I can't afford to get it fixed so I'm going to have to quit sorry"

"Wait let me check the health insurance" I began then muttered as I looked through "frontal lobe damage, suit stuffing decapitation don't even _know_ how they cover that dismemberment. Spinal damage is not on here sorry but please stay it's so rare that I get a night guard as committed as you

"Wait, what were the other things you said?"

"Nothing!" I said a little too quickly

"Mmhm I'll try to come in tonight see if it's not too much to handle"

"Thanks a million, goodbye"

"Bye"

 **Justin's POV**

It was 11:45 pm as I rolled into my office on my wheel chair it looked like it had been renovated instead of the big clunky TVs there was now flat screen HDTVS mounted to the wall, instead of a tablet a monitor and there were also vent covers _why wouldn't they have vent covers in the first place that's just weird kids could get lost in there_. Then the phone rang "ugh what now I don't need any more advice" but it just kept on ringing

"Hello? Hello, hello so as you noticed your office has been renovated there are _ahem_ reasons for that the animatronics have been taken out of the building for repairs and upgrades anyways there are some left the Puppet" him just saying that name sent chills down my spine "and a mysterious golden Freddy suit that we just can't seem to get rid of some of the guards who encountered him claimed to have visions hallucinations even loss of control at least the few that didn't go completely insane so beware he probably has advanced psychic abilities."

"We noticed your radio I was quite impressed by your idea but unfortunately it cannot be kept there so back to manual huh?" I checked just in time to see it run out I quickly wound it up again hoping it worked it seemed to … for now

"Well with that I'll talk to you tomorrow good night" _this is not going to end well._

Funny thing is when somebody says people who encounter something go completely insane or it causes hallucinations and sometimes loss of control and conclude it has psychic abilities I would usually think they are crazy, but honestly nothing could surprise me anymore and I have more than reason to believe that that is true _the Puppet shouldn't be too much of a problem its golden Freddy I need to worry about_

As I looked up from the tablet I saw a shadowy figure that reminded me of Bonnie as it slowly started to fade I had a feeling that I didn't want to be looking at it when it did I quickly looked at my monitor and looked at parts and service a chill ran down my spine as I noticed purple bear I found myself thinking the most ridiculous thing at this time _since when are bears purple?_ I shook the thought away but couldn't help a follow up _since when are bunnies purple?_ Then I heard another voice that wasn't mine intrude my head ' _since bears are yellow'_ (whenever it is somebody else talking in his mind it will use that symbol along with the italic)it said mysteriously _oh no, am I seriously having a mental conversation with an empty suit?_

"Well, you were," I looked up to see Golden Freddy materialize with a malicious grin on his face "I want to play _with_ you" I could tell by the way he said it that he didn't mean he would play with me as a friend but with me as the toy.

|As he began at first I tried to fight it but somewhere inside of me I heard a voice that sounded like my own ' _what is the point he'll get to you eventually, just let him and maybe it will be easier'_ I could feel my will to not be controlled give a little even though part of me knew it was him influencing me

 _NO!_ I told myself _there are people who care about you people who rely on you that if you just disappeared or had a sudden difference in personality their entire life would fall apart plus I'm not one of those people that go for the easiest path in life_ I could see Golden Freddy's smug, confident look waver for a moment as he discovered me being so resilient only to be replaced by a look as if to say 'I'll just have to try harder'

' _that's exactly why you should maybe he'll let you live if you just let him in if you took the easier path maybe your dear mother wouldn't have died'_ it was a low blow but it got the job done my defenses completely slipped for a few seconds as a load of guilt was suddenly dumped on my chest as he reopened a wound I has long since closed and proceeded to dump salt in it.

 _What if the stress of my risky lifestyle caused her heart attack?_ I wondered no longer able to distinguish his pushed thoughts from my own then I snapped out of it, the period was brief but it was enough for him to get in. the last thing I saw before the world went black was the triumphant expression on his face then a couple of flashes of the words: IT'S ME

 **IMPORTANT NOTICE: That was an intense one and the longest one so far**. **But seriously guys 1500!**

 **For giving me 1500 views I have Oprah here (not really)**

 **Oprah: EVERYBODY GETS A CAR, YOU GET A CAR, YOU GET A CAR EVERYBODY GETS A CAR!**

 **Me: um we don't have that kind of budget…**

 **Oprah: EVERYBODY GETS A CAR WOOOOH!**

 **Me: fine have it your way**

 **(no actual cars are being given away)**


	18. Memories

**Yeah I broke my schedule I will be back on it soon probably now I'm just so excited to get these things out that I post them as soon as I'm done but sometimes I just think I'm done #goldenfreddyconfirmed any way ENJOY!**

I woke up in my bed _was it all a dream?_ _Did that actually happen?_ I pushed myself out of bed I heard my feet hitting the floor but couldn't feel it "NOPE STILL PARALIZED!" I yelled as I fell to the ground.

F.F. bursted through the door as she heard me yell "Are you ok?" she said "where are you?"

"I'd be down here with my chest under your foot, I kind of forgot I was half paralyzed" she looked down and sow her foot on my chest and stepped off

"Sorry"

"Its fine just help me into my wheel chair"

She picked me up and plopped me into my wheelchair. I checked the time 10:30 I still had plenty of time so I decided to start a conversation with F.F.

"So… do you want to hear a joke?" she nodded

"Do you know what I can't stand?" I began "wait let me rephrase that, do you know what? I can't stand" she let out a slight chuckle

"Now my turn"

After a while of jokes I checked the time and saw that I needed to go "got to go" I sighed "see you later"

 **11:55 pm**

When I got there and rolled in on my wheel chair just in time to get the call "uh hello? Hello, hello I figured there is not much else I could teach you so good night"

"That was a waste of time" I murmured

I heard an audible gasp from the hallway and I turned on my flashlight to see toy Freddy leaving probably to tell the others about my wheelchair. I so did not need that kind of attention.

When they came in Foxy grabbed my shoulders "WHAT HAPPENED TO YE" he demanded "WHY ARE YE IN A WHEELCHAIR"

"Calm down when I was shot by Mark it missed my vital organs but hit my spinal cord I can get prosthetics but for now I need this wheelchair" I clarified "by the way where is mark?"

"Yeah… he be kind of…" foxy replied hesitantly "…dead"

"Foxy got a little mad-" Freddy jumped in

"WHAT!" I interrupted him "YOU KILLED- AAARRGGGHHH!" I collapsed to the ground due to a sudden head ache.

' _Go to sleep let me take control'_ with that I promptly passed out

 **Foxy's POV**

"AAARRGGGHHH!" Justin yelled as he collapsed to the ground clutching his head and started violently convulsing, then, eventually he stopped screaming and went still.

"Laddie, are ye OK?"I asked concerned

Suddenly he sat bolt upright and opened his eyes at the same moment to reveal they had gone solid black except for a pinprick of light I mast have jumped back 2 yards in surprise. In a deep distorted demonic voice I didn't know humans could make he said "IT'S ME".

* * *

 _this cannot be happening this is all a dream I'll wake up and he'll just be coming in_ then I realized _animatronics don't dream, I doubt our new upgrades would allow that, Golden freddy actually got to him_ and to prove my point Gilden freddy mateialized next to him and laughed at us presumably, our faces, the look on our faces was probably priceless. After I got over my initial shock I asked him "why would ye do this? He was closer to us then any of the other night guards!"

"may I ask why?" Golden Freddy countered

I paused for a second "I don't know for sure but, he feels familiar, almost like we've met him before"

Golden Freddy muttered something I couldn't quite make out but It sounded like if only you knew before saying "everybody has their dark side even if it doesn't show on the outside you can't keep it from showing on the inside. So I went in to look around and found something so tragic that his mind forced him to forget-"

"what happened?" Freddy asked

Golden Freddy sighed "It isn't my place to say. Because I was looking around in there it's starting to resurface, and trust me these memories we do not, I repeat DO NOT want to fully resurface it will end very badly. But, I will tell you this, he is truly part of the family."

and with that he was gone and Justin started to fall over but, I quickly ran over to catch him , then I gently put him down. "What the heck was that supposed to mean?"

* * *

 **Dream/memory Justin's POV**

 _I was at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza my watch said it was June , 26th, 1987 I was playing in the arcade having a great time and decided to head over to the show stage where I saw an animatronic I'd never seen before talking to children, on closer inspection I saw that it seemed to be a different model of Bonnie but this one was bright yellow and had a rounder figure, and I notice my brother was with him as I walked up to it I said "I've never seen you before, are you new?"_

 _"no" he replied with a chuckle "I just only come out for the special kids like you! Hey, do you want to see something else just for the special kids?"_

 _"YES!" We all replied_

 _"ok then follow me!" He led us to a door labeled "employees only, parts and service" and gestured inside "go on in kiddos " we happily skipped he asked us one more question "who wants to go first?"_

 _before anybody else could even move, my Brother's hand shot up "okay then" she said_

 _She grabbed her head and pulled it off to reveal a burly man with a malicious smile on his face as he pulled a knife and plunged it into my Brother's heart and laughed I screamed as he grabbed my Brother's lifeless form and shoved it into an animatronic suit. Then proceeded to grab a little girl and do the same until I was the only one left then he swore "Damn! There are no suits left" he turned to me "I guess I'll just have to do something different with you" then he pulled out a cloth and put it around my nose and mouth._

I bolted up awake to see the concerned faces of 7 animatronics looking down at me and I broke down crying I felt a hand on My shoulder "what's wrong" Bonnie asked

"I just remembered something about my childhood that connects me to you"

"what's wrong with that?" Chica asked

"you don't get it, it involves the death of my brother I was forced to watch as my younger brother was murdered in front of me" I sobbed some more "AND HE LAUGHED he laughed as he shoved my dead brother into a suit!"

"but that means..." Foxy started

"yes, it means one of the animatronics here is my brother"

 **Hope you guys enjoyed I originally planned for Golden Freddy to be a really bad animatronic but I decided that that's not fair to him so he is just less trusting now. As always favorite or follow reviews are much appreciated send fan art PM me if you have any questions and I'll try to get back to you**


	19. Family

**Yay! I found a solution! But now I can't check the grammar if you don't know what I'm talking about my computer stopped working, so unfortunately I can't update as often because my iPad takes forever to type on**

 **As I'm writing this I am only a few views away from TWO THOUSAND! Seriously guys when I started this I only expected to get one or two viewers but I have about _1_ _00_ that is so much more than I could ever have expected I know that isn't a high number compared to others but that means _SO_ much to me even if I only have 5 reviews and half of those are me I kind of expected more than that to be honest with the amount of viewers I have but I'm not complaining it is just to tell me what I'm doing right and what I'm doing wrong I COULD use some more feedback,** **but anyways I'm talking too much or rather writing too much XD ok I'll stop here's the chapter ENJOY!**

 **3rd person POV**

"He was being literal when he said that he was part of the family" toy Bonnie muttered

"what?" Justin asked

"nothing!"

"you said something,"

"no I didn't, maybe you should get your hearing checked"

"having a hearing problem means you have trouble hearing things not that you hear things that didn't happen, maybe YOU should get something checked, I know that I heard you say something" with that toy Bonnie sprinted away "well that was awkward" several of the animatronics agreed.

 **Bonnie's POV**

Justin recounted his newly found memory to us. By the time he was done he was a crying mess I couldn't bear to see him like this I put my paw on his shoulder

"I'm so sorry I don't know what to say" I said though it felt so immensely insufficient "I wish we could have done something but we were down for matinence between shows"

"I know you would have done something if you could, I just don't know how I could forget something like that"

Foxy cleared his throat "um, if ye don' mind me askin', do ye happen to remember which suit yer brother was shoved in?"

"I-i can't remember, no that's not it, I don't _WANT_ to remember," poor Justin choked out "You don't know what it's like to have someone you love, someone you are supposed to protect, be murdered in front of you while you do nothing and to forget it for twenty years" by the end he was crying at a rate which seemed impossible

"Ye be right," Foxy whispered grimly "but I _do_ know something worse something that I did... 'ave ye ever heard of 'the bite of 87'?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing _is he seriously going to tell Justin? He hasn't even opened up about it to us_

* * *

 **Justin's POV**

"It sounds familiar but I don't know anything about it" I replied wiping away the tears.

Foxy nodded sadly "Perhaps... I will tell ye about it some time. But that 'tis not important right now what is important is that ye find out who is yer brother if remembering which suit doesn't work for ye do ye have any other ideas?"

I thought for a moment _would they recognize their old name? It's worth a shot._ "do you think you would... you know... recognize your old name if you heard it?"

there was a long pause. Finally, Bonnie spoke up "I don't see why not let's try it, YOLO!"

"Yeah... don't say that. Anyways, his name was Anthony Davis, but we called him Tony. Ring any bells?" I asked hopefully

each one of them shook their head until Foxy spoke "there be one more suit that a child was stuffed in..."

"who?!" I asked excitedly

"Golden Freddy" my heart dropped

"Did somebody say my name?" A new voice that I heard speak into my mind said.

I slowly turned around to see Golden Freddy about a yard behind me.

 **That's all folks! I will be starting a new story soon so stay tuned first chapter is out! Plz leave a review I don't know why but I crave them and they help me give you content YOU want so to encourage this reviewers here's a shout out thanks Blazing Groudon, Chicago Blackhawks, and Guest ecspecially guest you gave me valid advice. I'll type for you guys next time bye!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Well now I have to juggle two stories I can do it others have to do much more than two merry Christmas I don't really have anything to say ENJOY!**

 **Justin's POV**

"M-marcus?" I stammered

Golden Freddy sighed "I knew you would figure it out eventually,"

"but why'd you try to attack me?"

"I didn't know at the time only when I dug deeper into your memories did I find out,"

"that's kind of creepy-" I was going to continue until I noticed a tune that send chills up my spine:

 _~All around the mulberry bush~_

 _oh no_

 _~the monkey chased the weasel~_

I looked over to see a worried expression on the faces of the animatronics-

 _~The monkey thought 'twas all all in good fun~_

All except Golden Freddy whose face was unreadable

 _~POP! Goes the weasel~_

The next thing I knew I was lying on the ground with a puppetscreaming in my face with a mask with a perpetual smile not reflecting at all it's empty, lifeless eyes and permanent tear tracks. I knew what was coming next. I closed my eyes _I'm sorry F.F. I'm sorry that I won't be able to be there to care for you._

I could feel the Puppets hands on me grasping as if just about to drag me away then, suddenly, I could feel something immensely powerful dragging him off of me and I could hear a voice that sounded eerily familiar but I couldn't quite place it then I realized, it was Marcus's voice "I'm not losing him, not again, never again" I open my eyes to see Golden Freddy slam the Puppet into the wall but something was different about Golden Freddy, he was glowing "don't you ever EVER DO SO MUCH AS TOUCH MY BROTHER!" He roared so powerfully that it caused me to pass out

 **Memory/dream 2**

When I woke up I was strapped down to a table I could hear talking from the other room I picked up bits and pieces something about brains and washing _why do they want to wash my brain?_ One of them noticed I was awake and told the other to shut up he walked over to me "how are you feeling" he asked me

"why did you strap me down" I asked him

"so you wouldn't hurt us if you got the wrong idea" he undid the clasps and gave me a glass of water "here, drink this"

as I drank I started to feel dizzy and the events of today started slipping away just before I passed out I heard four words "violence isn't so bad"

 **That was intense but it only gets better from here. See you next time**


	21. Death of a Killer

**As a Christmas present to you I decided to upload multiple no Christmas special sorry... ANYWAY I forgot to give a shout out last time so I'll do it large and notice able this time** _ **thank you**_ **BLAZING GROUDON, GUEST, AND CHICAGO BLACKHAWK! Now that I am done with that please tell me what you thought about the last chapter I wasn't even sure if I should post it your support would be greatly appreciated. ENJOY**

I groaned as I woke up "THAT WAS LOUD!" I yelled without realizing it.

When I sat up I realized they were gone _where are they?_ I looked at my watch and found out that it was 8:47 well past opening time _that answers that question but where are the kids?_ I looked around to see one running into the show room. _Must be show time._ When I walked into the show room to go to the exit I saw Afton talking to 5 kids gesturing for them to follow him somewhere. I remembered the Puppet's request " _save them"_ he had said.

I followed him to the parts and service room. He closed the door behind him I quickly ran there and threw the door open just as he was reaching for something behind his back, I didn't care if I would get fired anymore I couldn't let what happened to me happen to them, he looked really surprised "W-what are you doing here?" he stammered.

"I know what happened last time you led children into here" I replied more aggressively then I intended

"What do you m-mean I-i never did that" he tried nervously.

"Don't give me that crap! I WAS THERE YOU _MURDERED_ MY YOUNGER BROTHER RIGHT IN FRONT OF MY FACE!" I said more aggressively than I'd ever said anything in my entire life, and honestly, it kind of scared me.

He sighed, then whispered "so you're the one that lived? I've been looking for you for so long until, eventually I gave up" he laughed "and ironically, I didn't have to come to you, you came to me" he looked up and pulled his dagger out.

I turned to the kids and yelled "RUN!" at that same moment Afton charged, not at the kids but at me.

* * *

I looked around to see if there was anything I could use to defend myself and luckily, since I was in the parts and storage room, there was a welding torch. As he charged at me I tried to use it except there was one problem "EMPTY!" I yelled.

Just before he got to me I managed to grab a crowbar and blocked his slash sending his blade flying. Unfortunately, he was _MUCH_ better at hand to hand er... hand to crowbar than dagger fighting. Before long he pushed me back until I tripped over something fuzzy and landed on something else fuzzy. _What's this?_ Then I smiled _it's the original gang._ I got back up "Why are you smiling?" Afton growled.

"Oh nothing, it's just that you picked the room with your previous victims in it to kill more people." I laughed.

Suddenly William's face looked less smug and more scared. _That statement alone shouldn't have been enough to scare him like that,_ then I realized he wasn't looking at me he was looking behind me. I looked too, to see Golden Freddy/Marcus slowly getting up behind me _that's what I'm talking about!_ I noticed that the other ones were also starting to power on. William must have noticed this as well as he started to dash to the door but I blinked and Golden Freddy was gone I looked around to see that he was at the door blocking William's only escape.

I turned back around to see that most of the others were now completely up eyes glowing with rage. It was at that moment that Will knew he was screwed, he looked desperately at his dagger and I realized what he was going to do. I dove for the knife but he got there first and stabbed me in the shoulder I screamed as it went all the way through.

I fell backwards taking the dagger with me and pulled it out causing even more pain and drove it through his chest with the other end barely sticking out the other side bloody. His eyes went wide as he fell backwards and coughed up blood and stopped moving. For a good 30 seconds I was proud of my self and then the true meaning of what I had just done: I just murdered the co-owner of the company that currently employed me. I fell to my knees and looked around the see that the gang had a shocked expression on their faces mixed with... what was that? Fear? I refused to look at them anymore, I looked down at my hands then at his body _I can't have killed him, I can't have just lost my innocence. He has to still be alive somehow._ I got out my phone with trembling hands and dialed 911 "hello operator, I stabbed someone in self defense please send an ambulance"

"Right away sir where are you?" She replied

"I-I'm at Freddy Fazbear pizza"

"we have some units just a minute away sending them over now,"

* * *

after they asked a few questions about what happened I realized something huge "HEY! I'M WALKING!"

 **That, was intense but wait there's more! Make sure you tune in tomorrow and for the rest of the month cause I'll upload every day (if I can). See you next time.**


	22. Not very important but kind of important

**This is my second Christmas present to you I'm probably going to have my ideas exhausted by the end of the month so I'll upload every other day, anyways I decided to give a shout out to not just the reviewers but the followers and the people who favorited here we go, thanks to Blazing Groudon, Guest, Chicago Blackhawks, eggsbenidect0725, (honestly I would give a shoutout just for having a name like that I loved the autocorrect part of sister location unless they were referring to the actual food for their name in which case I am sorry) redcollecter, ArchineerBob and last but not least a personal friend of mine thehttydraven. What was the one game I haven't referenced yet? Not for long ;D. ENJOY!**

 **P.s. Leave a review or share Mr. Afton's fate ;D**

I decided to use my wheelchair so I could give F.F. an even bigger surprise. When I checked my watch it was 9:02 _she is so going to wonder what took me so long._ to be honest I was actually still processing what had happened I mean I _killed_ a guy, a previously murderous animatronic was my dead brother and I made a full recovery from being _paralyzed._ I was so deep in thought I almost didn't notice I had made it to my house.

When I opened the door she practically jumped onto me, then asked where I had been, "I was at the pizzeria, OKAY!" I said she seemed surprised by my tone and maybe a little afraid so I tried to comfort her "hey, hey sorry for talking to you like that it's just... work was a little _interesting_ today"

After saying that she immediately got serious "what do you mean _interesting_?"

"Well, it wasn't just last night but also the night before," She nodded signaling for me to continue "well, I found out that the others had _killed_ mark then I had an encounter with Golden Freddy, and guess what? He just happens to be my dead brother that I watched get killed then was kidnapped by Afton and forgot about for twenty years then the Pupet went for me Golden Freddy defended me I passed out _again_ then ended up killing Afton"

"is that all?" She joked

"No" I stood up

that must have fried her logic circuit or something because she collapsed into a heap I sighed _at least I have a masters degree in robotics that should make repairs easier._

After I finished repairs I went up to my bedroom and went to sleep even though I got quite a bit of sleep from all of the times I passed out

* * *

 **Dream**

I was going down an elevator deep into the earth I could faintly make out whispers I concentrated on the whispering so I could hear what they were saying " _don't hold it against us,_ _don't hold it against us,_ _don't hold it against us,_ _don't hold it against us,_ _don't hold it against us,"_ they whispered getting faster every time " _don't hold it against us,_ _don't hold it against us"_

I saw a flash of F.F.'s face _what's going on_ then I saw a white and lavender bear then it was an image of a small humanoid animatronic with red hair face veiled in shadows as she looked down but, then, she slowly looked up she had green eyes a white face with red cheeks and a red nose every once in a while her eyes would flash blue

"you don't know what we've been through."

I sat bolt upright in a cold sweat.


	23. The past

**Hey guys happy New Year's Eve! (Fireworks go off) This is the last of the holiday rapid uploads and I am sorry to announce that I won't upload any more chapters until next year which isn't saying much since this is the last day of the year I will update on January second you will see why C:. ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Bonnie's POV**

 **In the parts and service room a few minutes after Justin left.**

After the paramedics covered Mr. Afton in a sheet and hauled him out we began to move again. No one spoke for a long moment and then Foxy mustered the courage to say what we had all been thinking "What happened to the poor lad he used to be so friendly he wouldn't have hurt a fly but earlier he killed someone, not that I be complaining Afton was a terrible man."

"maybe since the memories that were recently unearthed were tragic enough for his mind to force him to forget they were also tragic enough to change his personality? I _think_ that has happened before," I suggested

"I hope not," Chica said "that means we can't really help him it's not like we can just make him forget"

"we can't..." Freddy said "...but we know someone who can."

* * *

 **Justin's POV**

 **1 hour after Justin's nightmare**

I couldn't go back to sleep after my nightmare so I decided to tell F.F. about it when I went down stairs I yelled for her and I heard groaning coming from the couch so I went over to investigate to see her sitting up from a laying position and a thought occurred to me it was ridiculous but it wouldn't surprise me after all that I have been through "were you _asleep_? Do all of the animatronics sleep?"

she replied "yes I was and only the originals and me, now is that all that you woke me up for?"

"no, I had this very vivid nightmare I was going down an elevator deep into the earth and I saw you behind a pane of glass on a stage" as I sad this her joking smile slowly turned to a frown "then there was this white bear with lavender highlights then an animatronic that looked like a small child she had red hair with pigtails-" I was about to continue but she stopped me

"I don't know why you had that dream but it isn't just a dream" she said "It's part of my past I'll elaborate on that in just a second but first how long have you been having these kinds of dreams?"

"I don't know I've had three or so since I started working at Freddy's"

"ok, now for my some of my back story it was about 24 years ago the animatronics that you saw were me, the bear was Funtime Freddy, the little girl was called Baby there was one more her name was Balora she was kind of a ballerina we were in an underground facility when we malfunctioned their main way to fix us was to administer a _'controlled'_ shock it wasn't actually very controlled it would light up the entire room you can imagine that we would be anxious to get out of there

"soon enough a new employee came by the handi unit called him Eggs Benedict but we knew who he was his name was William Afton but back then Afton was a little bit more stable.

"a while before he got the job there his oldest son and a group of friends had shoved his younger sons head into Golden Freddy's mouth back when he preformed as Fredbear but that went terribly wrong multiple spring lock failures caused him to crush his skull and later he died-"

"what does this have to do with your backstory?" I interrupted

"just listen, Afton got desperate he wanted to bring back his son he made us but we had a different function than to just entertain we had programming so that if the opportunity occurred we would capture a child in a specially designed cavity in our abdomen so he could do experiments trying to bond soul to machine and bring them back but he also had a daughter he told her not to play with us as to keep her safe but that didn't work she went anyway when she was alone with Baby she got snatched up and Afton completely lost it, his grief drove him insane, his insanity drove him to murder and all chances of him recovering evaporated... I think that is all for tonight" then she just walked away.

I never thought I would actually feel sorry for Afton but here I was after hearing all the bad things that had happened to him I didn't think that he was quite as bad anymore he was simply a broken man.

 **Ok this story has become way darker than I originally intended but FNaF it dark. Shout outs to all who followed favorited or left a review here we go , Blazing Groudon, Chicago Blackhawk, redcollector, Kurama the Platinum Zoroark, a Guest, eggsbenedict0725, roberthavins, ArchineerRob, and thehttydraven.**


	24. Chapter 24

**If you are reading this the day it came out than it's my birthday YAY and what better place to celebrate than Freddy Fazbear's pizza? Actually I can think of several nin-imaginary restaurants any way if i _might_ be making a guest appearance in this chapter and from now on important stuff and shoutouts are at the bottom A/N. ENJOY!**

 **IMPORTANT: I am saying the toys can free roam during day because they won lawsuits about the injuries so My cameo will work better**

 **P.s. The stuff my character does I do in real life... I'm so weird**

* * *

 **Open hours toy Bonnie's POV**

It was a standard birthday party at Freddy's except the birthday boy was 14 or 15 way above the average age range so we didn't quite know what to do when I spotted him just doing something on a iPad I walked over to him and said "hey there kiddo, why don't you join the group?" I guess he didn't know I was coming because he nearly dropped his iPad.

when he finally recovered he said "sorry I was just writing something for the internet need to update often, Some of them have a very particular set of skills, skills that they have acquired over a very long career. Skills that make them a nightmare for people like me. if I update they will not look for me, they will not pursue me and that would be the end of it but if I don't they will look for me, they _will_ find me..." he paused "and they will kill me... probably... maybe... ok probably not."

I couldn't help but laugh "but seriously though why aren't you with your friends?"

"uuuhhhhhhhh..." he ran away flailing his arms all around and yelled "run awaaaay"

 _Well he acts like our normal age group_

* * *

 **Justin's POV 7PM**

 _7 o'clock plenty of time to work on my pet project_ sure the hacksmith isn't a great role model but he makes cool stuff plus I could use it in case the animatronics malfunction again so I went to the garage and went to work.

After four hours working in the garage I put my tools away and headed to the shower because working with metal can really get a sweat going. When I was done in the shower I had about 45 minutes to get dressed and drive to the pizzeria I got on my uniform on and started driving.

 **-40 minutes later-**

 _Why was there so much traffic? It's like all of a sudden I live in New York._ When I got to the office I sat around a little bit I actually wanted to hear the phone call today _ring! ring! ring! click._ "Uh hello hello hello as you probably know the co-owner of this company has been stabbed-" never mind I didn't I turned it off.

I heard a knocking on the door frame and looked up to see toy Bonnie "what's up" I asked

"nothing much," he responded "but during the day there was this really weird kid celebrating his birthday here"

"how weird?"

"when I asked him why he wasn't with his friends he ran away yelling 'run awaaaay'"

"that _is_ weird" I admitted "speaking of weird I can walk again"

"really!? That's great!" He exclaimed "lets go tell the others!" With that he was dragging me into the party room

* * *

 **this is only short because I'm kind of low on time with this one i decided it would get repetitive to do all of them so I will now only do new reviews faves and/or follows there are no new ones so see you next time**

 **ps 2500 views is a good present I give it a solid 7/10 ;D**

 **pps I will be making a prequel when this story is done**


	25. The king(of squirrelsFNaF) returns pt 1

Chapter 25 (I think): The king (of squirrels and/or five nights at Freddy's) returns

 **This is a multi parter yay!** **THERE IS A VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE AT THE END READ OR ELSE YOU MIGHT NOT FIND THE STORY EVER AGAIN!** **Last time was like that because it was my birthday and I didn't want to write anything dark. Well like always ENJOY**

 **Plz don't sue meh notice: I should say this more often I not own any of the characters except Justin but i do own the plot line of this story.**

* * *

While toy Bonnie was dragging me I had plenty of time to think of how to explain it but the more I tried the more I realized I couldn't so eventually I just gave up.

After a long time of telling the others I could walk again and explaining that I did NOT know why I started walking back to my office But decided to go somewhere else: The last place Markiplier was alive, the back stage room I wasn't conscience for most of it so I needed to see what was there, so I started walking.

* * *

When I opened the door it might have been my imagination but it seemed cooler in there. I checked the suits to see if I could find the one he was in, the GoPro was a dead give away I picked it up wondering how nobody has found it, I put it in my pocket to watch what happened later.

I walked over to the suit and grabbed the mask _am I ready for this? Get it together, you have to be ready for this_ _._ I placed my hands on either side of the mask. I took a deep breath and pulled up. What I saw made me want to puke.

The smell alone would have been enough to make me puke before I got this job, I didn't know what the inside looked like before but I was pretty sure it wasn't supposed to be dark red. Bone was sticking around everywhere his body was horribly scarred parts of his flesh were ripped to shreds and some of it was reduced to what looked like strawberry jam. There was some gooey, slimy stuf that I didn't even WANT to know what it was.

But that wasn't the worst of it his face was so horribly scarred, liquified, and crushed it made Deadpool look dashing by comparison. If I looked at it much longer I knew I _would_ vomit. I promised myself the internet would _never_ find out about this if they did hundreds of fans would converge to destroy the pizzeria.

After a few minutes i was finally able to muster enough courage to watch the GoPro footage, when it got to the point when Mark accidentally shot me I heard a sigh from behind me "I'm so so sorry it was an accident I would never intentionally hurt one of my fans, I got what I deserved" I slowly turned around to see a ghostly apparition of Mark hovering next to the suit.

* * *

 **READ THIS IT IS VERY IMPORTANT**

 **\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/**

 **Before shout outs i need to make a _VERY VERY IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT:_ it has come to my attention that my name for this story isn't very appropriate (not as in lewd or anything like that it just doesn't fit the story) i hope you can find it once i change the name give me suggestions for the new name because I have NO idea what to call it. ok shout outs dragons boy see you next time**


	26. The king(of squirrelsFNaF) returns pt2

**Hey guys I'm back if you like my stories make sure to check out my other one about one of the possibilities if Marvel and DC collide #ShamelessSelfPromotion and ok Maribai just don't yell at me, jeez. ENJOY**

* * *

"M-m-markiplier?" I stammered not believing he could be here.

"Yes," he replied "I was worried that After I shot you that you would be in worse condition, But you seem Fine!"

"Only on The outside," I stated grimly "A few days after you... you know... died a memory that was buried so deep that I didn't even know it was there surfaced it was terrible I-i just wish I could forget again." I was On the verge of tears at this point.

"Hey, listen If it was that terrible you don't have to tell me I don't Need to know" He tried comforting me by putting a hand on my shoulder but, unfourtunately he was a ghost and fell right through, and let me tell you that felt weird.

Imagine a cold breeze, now imagine It's somewhat Slimy. It seems like it is there but not there At the same time but it goes _through_ you. Then you know sort of what it's Like.

Then I heard a knock at the door then Foxy poked his head In "Hey Justin what are you doing in... here?" he notices Mark as you could probably imagine that was Very awkward the animatronic that killed him with the ghost of the victim.

After a few moments of just standing there and awkward silence Foxy backed out one step then two then turned around and went into a full on sprint Mark and I burst out laughing.

"Mark," I started"Lots of people will be sad that you're gone I mean your a huge YouTuber you left all of your fans you Even left Jack, well, at least that means no more Septipl-"

"DO NOT even mention that the creators of that ship took our friendship and twisted it into something that it wasn't!" Mark yelled angrily.

"Ok rageiplier" I muttered.

"What?"

"I said I would find a way to get you alive again so you can do YouTube."

* * *

 **hey guys than for reading sometime in the next week I will put a poll up deciding the new name of this story so make sure to submit those names! Ok now that's you to thehttydraven my personal friend for reviewing thank you Maribai for the same reason. Thank you Mike The Night guard for a name suggestion and for following**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys! A little birdy (the reviews) let me know you wanted more so here we go but first a poll should be up on my profile to decide the now name of this story I'm sorry but your time to help has come to an end. ENJOY**

 **P.S. 3000! I never thought it was possible for somebody like me, struggling with ELA, could get so much attention for THIS! This was just supposed to be a side project just for fun, but you guys... I'm just a 8th grader.**

* * *

 **Foxy's POV**

Once I was saflely out of view and earshot, at the prize corner, I slowed down but not fast enough to avoid running into Freddy... literally. "What's wrong?" He asked "you look like you've seen a ghost!"

"I 'ave!" I replied

Then I heard murmuring from the Puppets box about giving gifts and life. I slammed my hook on the top of the box and yelled "SHUSH IT YOU SKALLYWAG, I WAS TALKING TO FREDDY!" and, miraculously, he stopped.

"ok then" Freddy continued "I should probably stop saying that phrase. But anyways where did you see the ghost?"

"Backstage, with Justin,"

* * *

 **Justin's POV**

"What kind of prank is that!?" Mark demanded very loudly "pretending it stuff your friend into a suit!"

"I admit looking back that wasn't the best prank to pull on someone with a gun," I admitted

"YOU THINK!?" He roared "NOW I'M DEAD!"

Just then the door opened again but this time Freddy stood in the door frame looking slightly surprised "why aren't you possessing the suit? And how?"

"First of all it wasn't my style'" I looked over at the suit containing his body (ignore how I said it was a Freddy suit) it was human like and had black hair with red highlights, a pink mustache, and a black shirt with a big red 'M' I decided not to say anything about that "second of all, I'm awesome".

"I fail so see the logic in that but ok," Freddy replied

I looked at my watch "I'd better get back to my office don't want to get fired,"

When I got to the office the phone was ringing. _That's odd, the beginning phone call should have gone to voice mail by now._ I picked up anyways realizing it was probably an actual call, "Hello?" I greeted.

"Hi there", Steve said "I was just calling to tell you we are going to put our most successful animatronic back into busines, Foxy so we will be doing construction to rebuild pirate cove so you won't be having work for the next three weeks just letting you know goodbye," then he hung up.

after the call I rushed to tell Foxy the good news.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Just a little bit more!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Psych! there is a lot more.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Why would you scroll down so far? There is nothing here... well since you put in so much work P.M. Me with #HowFarTooFar with a description of an OC you would like me to include in my next story personality physical description etc. and please have it be a human I'm trying to keep close to canon in these things.


	28. Chapter 28

**hey guys sorry it's been a while since I posted I just recently got back into Undertale yeah you guys know what I'm talking about I know that's not a good excuse but, I have another one! (Tries to think of an excuse)**

 **A-a little white dog came and absorbed my keyboard!**

 **ok enough with undertale references let's get to the story**

 **P.S. _Y U NO VOTE ON POLL?_**

(屮ಠ益ಠ)屮

(That's supposed to be the Y U NO face)

* * *

 **Meanwhile In the hospital**

 **3rd person**

In the hospital room there was a constant beeping noise coming from a heart monitor next to a man on life support.

"His family can't afford to keep him on life support anymore and it's been made clear that nobody **ming** to say their goodbyes," The doctor said to his assistant "so we're going to have to pull the plug,"

a few minutes past but the beeping continued, the doctor sighed "hey, I understand this is probabaly difficult for you to do but if we don't unhook him we'll drive his family into debt,"

"what are you talking about?" His assistant asked "I already unplugged him"

"b-but that means", suddenly a moan came from the bed

they both rushed to his side, the doctor asked "Are you ok, Mr. Afton?"

* * *

 **yes I am aware this would have been better at the end of the last chapter and it's extremely short BUT I didn't think to do it before and if I put it there now I think you wouldn't realize and just continue as for no additional content... ITS FREAKING 9:35 PM CMON DO YOU REALLY EXPECT ME TO WRITE MORE THEN I ALREADY CAME UP WITH AT THIS HOUR! Thank you for understanding**


	29. This chapter has 666 words

**This is the second to last next is the grand** **finale I'm sorry it can't go on forever thank you so much for all the support on this it's really amazing we're just shy of 4000 views that's sick I know I say that every time but it's true. Next chapter I made a decision I will give everyone who ever favorited reviewed or followed a shout out and will respond to all the reviews please don't make me regret saying that and please don't use any curse words in the reviews if you want me to respond.**

* * *

 **3 weeks later**

 **POV Justin**

As I tightened the last bolt on my project I got a text from Steve ' _we're opening back up today just wanted to give you a warning so you would be prepared for tonight.'_ I checked the clock _9_ _:30 enough time for me to get there to see foxy's first performance in 20 years._ I put my phone in my pocket grabbed my keys and drove to the pizza place.

When I got to the pizza place there was a poster on the door that said 'an old friend of Freddy's has returned! he just returned from his trip around the world! He'll be sure to keep an eye out for people from the last time he was here!' It was Just about lunch time so lots of other people were pulling up as well. A few of the parents read the poster to their confused kids.

When it opened they were even more confused when they saw the animatronics were replaced by a sign that said 'meet us at kids cove at 10:30' they parents waved them ahead and said that they would get the pizza.

When I went into kids cove I saw that all of the toy animatronics (the ones that preformed) were there as I sat down toy Bonnie oticed me as well and walked up to me to whisper "so you came to see Foxy's performance, huh?" I nodded, and motioned him to go back with the others.

When the parents walked in I saw a look of recognition at the purple curtains some looked a little worried but they didn't leave.

as soon as it hit 10:30 some piratey music began to play and Foxy came out and told the kids he'd been away sailing the seas and started telling stories. It was actually pretty good he had to make them appropriate for children but he didn't water down the action much even that strange 13 or 14 year old seemed entertained.

when it was time for my shift I took my project and I was off when I got there I saw Foxy. He seemed very happy but there was something that was bothering me so I went up to him and asked him "I know the rumors aren't true but all rumors come from somewhere right?" As I asked him thin his smile immediately turned to a frown and he walked away.

When I went back to my office and started checking the cameras like usual I saw a figure and immediately recognized him _but he's dead_. I thought but I put on my homemade exoskeleton and ran out there to stop him for good this time.

"what are you doing here Afton? I thought you were dead!" I shouted

" don't you remember all those years we spent together" he asked me "I just wanted to see you"

With that all the memories of my kid napping came back all the tourture all the brainwashing and suddenly I wasn't myself anymore I was what Afton programmed me to be.

* * *

 **The results from the poll are in with a unanimous vote of one vote the winner is *drum roll* SOME MEMORIES ARE BETTER LEFT BURRIED by next chapter I will have it changed**


	30. Finale

**Hey guys! Welcome to the epic conclusion of Some Memories are Better Left Buried. I have to admit I wanted to cut this chapter short but I told myself "NO! You told them this would be the last one! You can't disappoint them, besides, there is 4500 views! They deserve a chapter at least half that long!" Anyways me responding to the reviews are at the bottom... I MIGHT update this as more reviews come in, don't cont on it I _MIGHT_ if they make me laugh or they are creative or something... like a question about the story and why I made choices that I did.**

 **Anyways I've talked... Erm... typed long enough let's get to the story. ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Foxy's POV**

I felt bad for blowing off Justin so I walked into his office, but he wasn't there. Behind his desk his chair was knocked over and in front of that his tablet was face down in a pile of broken glass.

I picked up the tablet I saw that it was looking at the entrance but who was there shocked me _Afton,_ _how is he alive_? I wondered. But I decided there wasn't time to think about that it seemed like Afton took Justin.

I screamed at the top of my (metaphorical) lungs "LADDIES AFTON BE ALIVE AND HE'S GOT JUSTIN!" Once I got the message out I sprinted down the hall to Mr. Afton a piece of my mind.

While I was still running I slashed my hook at him with a force strong enough to cut through a flagpole. Before I could react Justin jumped in front of him, taking the hit, but he didn't die. Instead he chuckled and said "titanium reinforced Kevlar vest, lighter and stronger than steel."

"Why would ye do that lad?" I asked him.

"Simple" Afton replied for Justin "he's not the same Justin you knew, he's what I programmed him to be many years ago, a killer."

At that moment everyone else walked into the room (except for Golden Freddy and Mark they just appeared) When Toy Chica saw Justin she ran to him and hugged him before I could warn her. Afton whispered to him "kill them."

Justin looked up at Chica with empty eyes. He grabbed her arms and ripped them off like they were paper then he kicked a hole straight through her abdomen, leaving a gaping, sparking hole, and cast her lifeless body aside like it was nothing.

Before anyone could react he streaked over to Toy Bonnie grabbed his face and arms then ripped them off. "Now you're just like the original was" he laughed and slammed him into the ground, on impact Toy Bonnie slumped and the lights in his eyes flickered off.

"What's wrong with Justin!?" Yelled Freddy while he was holding him off, "and how is he so strong?"

"You know how he was a victim of the missing children incident right?" Golden Freddy began, "well, Afton realized that there wasn't enough suits to hide his body in so he kidnapped him and brainwashed him."

"How come we didn't see the effects before n- AHHHH" Freddy asked but was interrupted by his arm being removed.

"The tragedy of the events were so great that his mind forced him to forget, when I went into his mind I might have accidentally triggered them to start to come back, as for how he's so strong..."

"I have an exo-suit that makes me approximately 25 times stronger and twice as fast," finished Justin as he finished off Freddy and threw him into Bonnie taking him out as well.

"Floof the hair FOR POWER!" Mark yelled as he ruffled his hair then he went super sayjain and charged at Justin but went right through be cause he was still a ghost.

All the while I was just sitting there, speechless.

As Justin ran to Chica to take her out, Toy Freddy ran out of the room catching Justin's attention and he dropped Chica and chased him, leaving us a chance to regroup. "There be five of us left not including the Puppet," I said "how are we going to stop Justin without hurting the lad?"

Chica limped over "maybe Golden Freddy could make him forget again?" She said hopefully.

"You think that I haven't thought about that before?" He growled "it's to far open to close now, I can't even do that, sure I can erase memories, but to do it I have to erase their entire mind! I'm NOT turning my brother into a vegetable!"

"Do ye 'ave any better ideas?" I asked him.

"Maybe we could talk him out of it, convince him of how terrible of a person Afton is," he responded, "he's still in there somewhere, but if it comes down to it... I'll erase his mind."

Just then, Justin burst out of the hallway and said one word that made Mark collapse, "Septiplier,"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Mark yelled as he disintegrated.

"One intangible enemy down," Justin smiled and looked at Golden Freddy "One more to go."

On his way to kill his dead brother Justin's footsteps pounded and echoed in the deathly silence. When he was at a point next to Chica he grabbed her and finished her off with one swift movement.

"Don't do this," Golden Freddy pleaded, "I don't want to hurt you,"

"Too bad," Justin replied, "because I want to hurt you!"

Whenever Justin swung a punch Golden Freddy would teleport away "JUSTIN," Golden Freddy yelled "this isn't you, fight it you DON'T have to be what Afton wants you to be, he's a terrible person, he killed your brother and stuffed his body into an animatronic suit!"

"So?" Justin growled "you might not have noticed but I'm trying to kill my brother," he punctuated this statement by shooting Golden Freddy several times.

Light and pure darkness radiated from those holes until the whole room was filled with a white light.

When I could see again in the place of Golden Freddy there was an empty and smoldering suit. Justin was just walking towards me like nothing happened "give up," he said, "you're the last one left the rest are all dead what chance do you have?"

At that moment I felt an emotion I haven't felt for a very long time, fury. I was by far the strongest and fastest of the animatronics. Things were not looking good for Justin.

I sprinted at Justin as fast as I could and punched him in the gut flinging him 20 feet into the wall. He got back up and spat out a glob of blood and smiled "this might actually be fun,".

I punched him In the stomach "shut it ye scally wag," I growled "Afton be a terrible man, remember when I told ye about the bite of '87?"

"I do," he replied still attempting to attack me, "I'm surprised you would bring that up, you are trying to tell me how bad Afton is because he's killed people but then you mention when you killed a kid,"

"It wasn't me fault, he was me first mate I would never have done anything to hurt him, for the past twenty years I blamed myself, but now looking back I realize I wasn't in control," I turned to Afton,who had just walked back into the room, "that's your fault, isn't it?"

 **Afton's POV**

 _How did he know_? I thought. I slowly started to back away then turned around and launched into a full sprint. Down the halls and towards the one room Foxy couldn't follow, the back room, I ran and when I got to the door, four ghosts appeared. In panic I started punching the air and yelled "get back! GET BACK!"

When they continued to advance I ran into the back room. When they followed I started backing away from them, until I saw something that caught my eye, _THE SPRING BONNIE SUIT!_ I thought _I'M SAVED!_ I ran to it and put it on. "Haha you can't get me!" I laughed.

Then I felt something wet, I looked down to see a puddle where the suit had been sitting then looked up to see the roof was leaking. If a heartbeat or a moist breath could loosen the spring locks then... before I could finish the thought I cried out "OH SH-!"

 **SNAP**!

The ghosts disappeared and I realized I was sitting in a puddle of my own blood, then everything went black.

 **Foxy's POV was**

A wet snapping sound rang out in the pizzeria, with a chill I realized that I recognized that sound that was the sound of a springlock failure while someone was in the suit. Afton was dead, for good this time.

But Justin didn't stop fighting in my moment of distraction he pinned me to the ground. "I remember something like this," he commented... sadly? "except you were on top, so I'll give you the same courtesy you gave to me, any last words?"

"Aye," I replied, "ye asked where the rumors came from?"

He nodded "Then I will tell ye," I sighed, "it all started 40 years ago at a restaurant called Fredbear's family diner, where Golden Freddy, known as Fredbear back then, was the only animatronic, that's when the first murder associated with the company occurred. The owners of that restaurant couldn't keep it open so they sold it to Fazbear entertainment who still owns it.

"20 years later the missing children incident occurred, an employee, William Afton, lured six children into the parts and service room with a spring Bonnie suit. He killed 5 of them, including yer brother and kidnapped ye, ever since then we didn't trust adults, especially employees.

"We couldn't let that happen again we had to make sure they never had the chance to do those things. We decided that they deserved to die, but we couldn't kill them in the day, so we started killing the night guards.

"At first we were just focused on killing them, I believe the first one was Jeremy Fitzgerald, he was on his third week and one day we just started trying to attack him. We started off slow because we had never done that before, he had surprisingly good reflexes, but we eventually got him. But eventually it turned into some kind of sick game, we started of going easy but as the nights progressed we would make it harder and harder for them to survive. If they survived an entire week we would let them go... no one ever did.

"We continued to do this until, in 1993, a lad named Mike Schmidt showed us that not all people were evil. If you want to know the rest of the story he's still alive probably at some retirement home."

"listen," Justin sighed, "I don't want to kill you, as I said the first time we met you were always my favorite."

 _I did it!_ I thought, _I convinced him to stop!_

"I'll just reprogram you instead,"

"WHAT!?" I shouted, "that's not where I thought ye were going with that! I doubt ye could reprogram me anyway,"

"My robotics masters degree tells a different story," he replied.

"IF YE HAVE A MASTERS DEGREE WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN A JOB LIKE THIS!"

He shrugged, "if you were paying attention you might know,"

Just as he flipped me over and opened up my matenence panel the door burst open and Mangle was standing there.

* * *

 **Earlier**

 **F.F.'s POV**

I was just sitting around when a video chat call came. Answered it to find a terrified looking Toy Freddy, "something's wrong with him! He's killing everyone! Hurry come here, if anyone can talk him out of it it's you! You freaking live with h-" he was cut off by Justin ripping his head off.

I recognized that he was wearing the exo-skeleton he had been working on for months. I immediately recognized from what he had told me about that suit that they were in real danger, so I ran as fast as I could to the pizzeria.

* * *

When I got there Justin had Foxy pinned down. I could see the bodies of everyone else... even Golden Freddy. When they saw me Justin deactivated Foxy and rushed towards me said he was sorry and pulled my head off. "Remember the upgrades you gave me," I reminded him, "magnetic connections and Bluetooth technology so I could be put back together easier when the children took me apart,"

"I cant believe that you are doing what Afton wants" I told him, "he created special animatronics designed to lure and capture children so he could experiment on their souls, I was one of those animatronics. To try to control us when we didn't do what he wanted he electrocuted us with such power the entire room lit up!"

"Justin," I told him in a sad tone, "Afton is a mass murderer, don't let him turn you into one, you're better that that. I was cripplingly depressed before I met you, but you cheered me up, this isn't you! Snap out of it!"

He dropped my head, I caught it and put it back on my neck, he collapsed to his knees and looked around, "what have I done?" He sobbed.

Just then Steve walked in "what's this mess!" He exclaimed.

"I'm sorry sir," Justin replied, "I'll fix it!"

"Don't bother, the restaurant's closing, you were right we needed help... just more than you could give, goodbye," and with that he left, and Justin and I followed.

* * *

 **I know I know that's a terrible ending but trust me, its better that's what I originally planned... maybe I'll tell you someday.**

 **anyway now to the reviews**

 **r:review**

 **A:answer? Kind of more like a response but then they would both be 'r's so this will do**

* * *

 **LoneMonsterWolf**

R:Plot twist? I like it!

A:thanks, but I did hint at it. Let my explain how it's possible that Afton is alive, notice how in his "death" I didn't say stabbed him through the heart I said through the chest and you don't need everything in there to survive.

 **Guest**

R:HHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYPPPPPPPPPPPPPEEEEEEREREEEEEEEEEE!(this text inside the parentheses here is a fox emoji) (insert any other fnaf related emojis here)

A: ... *slowly backs away*

 **WitheredBonBon**

R:why don't u write more!

A: because I'm a lazy but and this is the last chapter! ; )

 **WitheredBonBon**

R:then use heck

A: don't tell me what to do

 **LoneMonsterWolf**

R: please update! This is great!

A:Thank you! Hey your username looks familiar... *shrugs*

 **Mirabai**

R:"It made Deadpool look dashing by comparison"  
Lol loved that line  
I WANT MOARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR HURRY UP WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER!

A: thank you! I came up with it myself! Even though it did start as a yo momma joke...

 **Mirabai**

R: I want to see this be a movie...

A: me too my friend me too... any animators contact me!

 **Thehttydraven**

R:King of the squirrels

love were you are taking this story :D  
｡ w ｡

A:thanks! Hi, l... just kidding I won't say you name on the internet (I know this person in real life)

 **Guest**

R:Steve: walks in sees mass destruction and lots of robots destroyed replies meh who cares

Also the heck is the end

P.S that was my comment that you walked away from I am so happy

A: don't know why you would be happy that I got weirded out by you and left but oh well.

so let me tell you the old ending and we'll see what you would prefer: Justin realizes that he is a violence and that's bad, he repairs them but the memory cards are damaged so they revert back to murdery, THEY do a violence and Justin dies.

there are three reasons I chose to do something else

1: there is too much death already

2:there's no repairing those guys

3: I had something planned for a different story that requires him alive.

ps since it made you happy *slowly backs away*

 **The rest are name suggestions advice and me so LATER.**


	31. What?

**Hey guys quick announcement I think I want to make an Audio version of this and put it on YouTube if any of you would be willing to voice act let me know. Thank you.**


End file.
